Accounted
by Stolengenre
Summary: Why did he find who he had become disgusting, some mistakes have to be accounted for but is it worth losing yourself?. Every day he finds himself sleeping amongst betrayal and heartbreak his goal will consume his very essence. He won't be the same Naruto you have come to know the question is will he be Naruto at all? Dark/Strong Naruto LemonGalore!
1. Mistakes

I do not own Naruto.

A story has no beginning or end; arbitrarily one chooses that moment of experience from which to look back or from which to look ahead.

* * *

He was floating; floating in a dark abyss he didn't exactly remember how he came to be here but what matters is that he was here right? Though the question really was where was 'here'? Gasping he opened his mouth in order to say something, to scream something but he shocked as the only thing that met his efforts were bubbles, he then realized that he was under water. Quickly he started panicking, flailing his arms around as he tried to obtain as much oxygen as possible, he had to breathe he seemed to struggle for what could have been a minute or even two before it was evident that he didn't need to breathe, he was just moving about in a retarded manner. A bright light flickered as it slowly came into his view, he watched in fascination as it got closer and closer until it was just in front of his face.

**"So why do you want to be Hokage?"** a voice came from within the light which was now just in front of his face.

"Because... It is my nindo! It is my ninja way" he replied

**"Why do you want to be Hokage?"**

"I already answer..." he replied

**"NO! that is not a real answer why do you want to be Hokage, why do you want to protect those that hurt you, why do you want to help those that if put in the same position would only kick you?"**

Seconds flew by which then turned into minutes which all went accompanied by nothing but unbelievable silence, he then started to take in more of his surrounding probably due to the now present light. However now he could see books and scatter pages wrecked due to the water floating around aimlessly, no knowledge could be obtained from them. He looked down only to see his leg chained as if he was some sort of prisoner. He looked back at the light; it seems to have no form just a blinding light.

Then there was the voice, this strange voice that seemed to vibrate the very water itself, it barraged him with questions, they had all been pretty simple but he just didn't get it. What answer did it want, he already told it, He kept thinking and then it struck him, he really didn't know.

**"Why do you want to be HOKAGE"** it repeated with a raised tone.

"I, I d-don't know" he finally said.

**"That is what I thought, all your life you have had this ideal that you want to become Hokage, but do you even know why you want to become Hokage. I can tell you here and now that this idea didn't come from your own head"**

"T-Then who?" Naruto asked

**"Ah, now we are getting somewhere, you are beginning to ask the right questions Naruto. You are close but you have to start thinking, things are not how they seem. People are not who they seem, even the ones you trust most."**

"So I can't trust anyone?" he questioned

**"That's exactly what I'm saying you are just a means to an end to some, a tool to be used until broken and rusted to others, you must improve yourself Naruto, I will help you, and I will guide you"**

"Why should I trust you then" Naruto asked

**"You are finally thinking, asking more of the right questions, but I do not expect you to trust me, I don't want you to trust me, I'm going to help you either way. First is first though, you have got to start using your head more. Currently you are quite stupid..."**

"HEY!" he shouted

**"I wasn't finished. You are quite stupid but you have such potential not just in ninja arts or physical prowess but also in mental capabilities, you just need to start thinking. As your trainer, I will make it easier, I will reset your mind, and I will clear it of all this water. You might have noticed we are surrounded by water that shows that you are drowning Naruto, drowning in your own stupidity, your own ignorance. You might not be able to walk but that is a sacrifice you must be willing to make."**

"What if I don't want this" he said

**"You don't have a choice; I am not letting so much potential go to waste. Doesn't it bother you that none of your current ideals are yours! Doesn't it bother you that your whole life has been stripped of free will! Doesn't it bother you that you have just been a pawn to someone, a tool and nothing more! You think it is normal to forgive everyone after they have beaten you, stabbed you, and burned you?"** he let the question sink in the boys head.

**"I will tell you right here and right now, it is far from normal. They have never done anything for you but yet you feel that you owe them? They wish for your death, they even try to take your life yet you think that you should protect them from losing theirs? You may think it's normal because that's what they have made you feel, they have corroded your mind they brainwashed you, playing with your mind.. If anything I am setting you free! START THINKING NARUTO!"** continued the voice as the water started spiraling downwards it was if like a drain someone had pulled out the stopper.

Naruto himself was stuck, unable to think, unable to move. It had hit him; he never actually knew where his ideals came from. He didn't develop them through trials or through his own logically conclusion but they were predetermined, someone had done this to him.

"I see" was all Naruto said it had made sense everything that had just been said made sense; he would never be tricked again if he could help it. He would get to the bottom of who filled his head with such notions and they would PAY!

**"Think Naruto, Knowledge is power in the essence that it will help you attain all that you could wish for."** the voice spoke just in time for everything to go black and Naruto himself joined the water and spiraled only but darkness, and in this darkness, in the space the voice had occupied, in the space where Naruto's ideals had been removed, a deep red smile flashed

* * *

That was two years ago, that was the day he started training himself and strengthening his resolve. Konoha would suffer but first he had to take out the person who brain washed him but it wasn't so simple he had to figure out who it was and quickly. One second out of place and his whole plan would fall apart leading only to his death. That thought scared him but even so, Konoha's fate was sealed but fate is feeble and in one fleeting second it can be changed, in one action and definitely in one single event it can all be changed and that thought also scared him.

It's not that Konoha itself was a horrible place but in fact if you were to see it you would realize that it is a beautiful place, a beautiful place indeed that is until you dig a little deeper. When you first enter you feel the sun grace your skin as a warm wind flows ever so gently through the city streets, as kids play together laughing as caring parents gaze from a far studying their children's cheerful faces, everything seems truly beautiful. However if you were to look closer, peak behind the veil they show you and you would find something far darker. Anything goes for them; the end justifies the means but is it truly worth it? They seem to think so and Naruto knew that if he was to beat them he was going to have to play by their rules which essentially meant there were no rules!

Human experimentation to further your own power, Brain washing young minds to have loyal subjects, Stripping them of their humanity, In one instance even ordering the deaths of a whole clan, mothers, fathers, brothers, uncles, aunties, nieces and even children. All for what? Just to make sure they had no opposition in keeping the power in the village, just to make sure that no one goes against the running order of things? The clan wasn't wiped out for solely wanting to change things, it could be justified as they were lusting for more power as they were already a prestigious clan but it wasn't simply about stopping a coup it was about sending a message to other clans. It was to show that we can easily wipe you out too, a simple but effective way to keep everyone in check, the only act of mercy that had happened was leaving a few of the children alive as you couldn't expect them to be part of the coup. So besides Sasuke there was 2 more girls and one more boy all in all equaling 4 Uchiha children left alive through the 'kindness' of Konoha's council. Even worse men, women and even children taken at young ages and were stripped of their emotion, stripped of their humanity to do the bidding of deranged old men.

In essence this was the true Konoha, the one that not every one saw, even someone who was simply a civilian could show you some true horrors that humankind is able to perform, now imagine what the ninja could do..it was truly and utterly dark. The whole village was under the cover of darkness, some seemed to relish in the fact being pleased and loving the sensation of darkness. One in particular Danzo,a war veteran who was rotten to the root and was corroding the very core of the village itself under the guise of protecting the village but what was unknown to him was that in the darkness, in the deep darkness that he seemed to relish in standing behind him peering, watching, wondering, dreaming dreams of the day he can end this darkness was Naruto playing a darker game that he couldn't imagine.

While darkness cannot be driven out by darkness Naruto's plan involved absorbing it, absorbing the darkness within Konoha and purify the village itself. However he knew he could not do it alone after all the most fatal thing a man can do is try to stand alone. So he knew had to find some allies, allies who could help him bring about the destruction of Konoha. The moment Naruto realized who he really was Konoha had signed a cheque that only promised it's own desturction because all mistakes must be accounted for!

"Let the games begin"

* * *

Well that was the start, hope you like it.

Next chapter: Seeds that we sow!


	2. Seeds that we sow!

I do not own Naruto.

Naruto in this chapter at the beginning will show vulnerability, listening to what others tell him but there will be an influential change at the end. It might be a bit of a slow start but after this chapter thing start to meld with each other well.

A story has no beginning or end; arbitrarily one chooses that moment of experience from which to look back or from which to look ahead.

* * *

Uchiha Massacre

This had put a lot of the clans on edge, to think that one person would be able to single handedly wipe out their whole clan left a pang of fear in their hearts. As much as they wanted to trust their own members there was only so much trust an individual could possess and even the most trustworthy would be foolish as to not suspect that something like this could happen to themselves.

Though the ones who were most fearful were the clans who knew about the truth to why the massacre had taken place, because one clan was trying to increase its influence and attain power that they were not deemed worthy enough to have but it still made people question. Would the same thing happen to them if they tried to reach out a little further? If you looked closely this wasn't just trying to stop the clan. It was a message to all the other clans, showing them how easily they can be wiped out. A drastic yet extremely effective method to keep everyone in check and who could complain? Certainly not the Uchiha clan!

The Uchiha clan if it could be even called that now was left with only a few members the famed Sasuke Uchiha who had been part of the main family was the only one people seemed to care about but in the background deprived of any attention were Totomi Uchiha a young girl that is 10 years old, Hikari Uchiha another girl that is 10 years old, and finally a male named Sora 11 years old. While they all had their differences whether it be in their personality, likes and dislikes there was one thing that all of them shared, one thing that brought them all in unity it was the fact that they all _hated_ Konoha.

The death of the Uchiha clan seemed to have only pushed them further into the background, they faded into the background and it seemed everyone only cared about precious little _Sasuke_, they existed too didn't they? They lost their family and friends didn't they? So why was he the one that got all the attention, why did everyone care for him but somehow forget that there were others just as miserable maybe even more so? Why just him, why couldn't it also be them? They even had the nerve to pretend like he was the only who suffered a tragic experience that day because of that he was treated specially by everyone and whilst they were being treated like little more than commoners, like they were unimportant, like they were always in the way. So it was understandable why the three hated Konoha, it was filled with utterly horrible people that only think about themselves. There was something they could be very happy about. No matter how well they treated Sasuke, no matter how well they shower him with gifts. He still hadn't unlocked his Sharigan while all three 'commoners' had done so already.

"The nerve of that little bastard" Totomi said

"Relax; I'm sure he didn't mean wh-"

"He thinks he's top shit, he needs to be taught a lesson" continued Totomi interrupting Sora

"We all know we can't do anything to him" said a timid voice coming from behind them; this drew both Totomi and Sora's attention. They both looked at her Totomi with pure rage and Sora with understanding.

"And why the fuck not?" Totomi shouted letting loose her ever burning anger.

"Isn't that obvious?" echoed a voice throughout the room, could it have been Sasuke. Had they been just found out or maybe it was worse, maybe it was the advisers who were constantly licking his ass. Whatever the case the three kids were instantly put on alert. Worried but mostly overwhelmed by fear, it could have been anyone.

"The precious little Uchiha has the support of the council, as he was the son of the main head. They believe he will most likely be the strongest and therefore be the future of the Uchiha clan. You three were born to quite common families which means they won't expect much, they don't expect much and frankly they don't give a fuck, the only thing that matters to them is the well being of Sasuke" continued the voice as he silhouetted became more outlined by the shadows. He was slightly taller than Sora who stood at 123 cm tall.

"Well that's bullshit" replied Totomi who still held a pang of fear in her heart.

"I know but I can help you" the boy stated as he stepped out of the shadows, he adorned a dark black cloak that seemed to waver with each movement, something which was probably meant to intimidate people. After a few brief seconds he took of his hood to allow them to feel at ease if only slightly. He was a blonde haired boy with deep ocean blue eyes that seemed to have no depth and went on forever. Although his most prominent feature was his whiskers, after all how many people could say they had whiskers?

"How do you think you can do that?" Totomi asked it seemed she was the leader of this little group as it was evident that they were all thinking it but only she had the voice to speak up. After hearing her response he _smiled_. 'Phase one complete'

"Well you see being unnoticed by the majority of the public as well as the council might not necessarily be a bad thing? It almost gives you free reign, now who wouldn't like that"

"Yes we get it, we are invisible get to the point" Sora replied

"I won't lie to you; I disdain Konoha it would even make me happy to see this place perish. What I want from you is your loyalty nothing more nothing less, to know that whether rain or shine you have my back and I know this may not be easy to accept but in retur-"

"I want you to kill Sasuke Uchiha!" Sora shouted it must have been such a rarity for him to show emotion. Especially adding such force that the others were simply struck, no one could take their eyes of him, no one could understand. There was not a word uttered for 5 whole seconds.

"I-If you do that for me" his voice was almost a whisper now, he had spoke his words slowly and carefully. "I would follow you to hell and back!" finishing off loudly after holding onto the suspense for a bit.

"Then I shall find all that makes him happy, the thing he desires most and I shall strip it away, but I need your loyalty now. That my friend is a promise of a lifetime" Naruto said with Authority.

"I'm with Sora, all I ask is that I am there when Konoha burns" said Totomi

"I-I was in from the start" Hikari replied blushing slightly

"Good, now there is something that must be addressed. Before we start I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave Konoha so there is one last promise I will make before I leave" he paused let the seconds mount up with the tension. "With me, you shall never be bored! For I am Uzumaki Naruto" he said before disappearing but the name had slightly shocked them.

"Well, what do you think?" Totomi asked the group

"There no way we can succeed, I doubt this will even hurt Konoha in the slightly but it sure will be fun" Sora replied with a slightly evil smirk

"No, I believe if anyone can pull this off its him" Hikari replied cheerfully

'She doesn't even know him' Sora face faulted

"I guess it will be interesting huh?" Totomi finished off wondering where Naruto would lead them too.

* * *

'What are we going to be doing outside of Konoha' thought Naruto

**'I believe you have collected enough knowledge in your village but now I will teach you directly' **the voice replied, he still didn't have a facial match for the voice.

'Do you think I will have enough power for my task' he replied

**'Not likely, there is only one situation where you will have enough power to both take down Konoha and have enough power to do whatever you want to do'**

'Which is that'

**'You have to release the Kyuubi; the fluctuation of power will release most of your limitations allowing you to reach a power greater than what you could have hoped'**

'I see, so in the end even you couldn't be trusted'

**'I think I've damn well earned your trust by now, believe me I will keep it from killing you that is a... p-promise' **the voice stammered out.

'Very well as long as I have the power to consume the darkness from within the darkness itself' Naruto replied will still inside having inner conflict about the decision he was making now. In what world would it be smart to release the Kyuubi? However the voice hadn't steered him wrong yet and if he couldn't trust it, then who could he trust?

A shirt, pair of pants and a dozen kunai that was surprisingly all he could pack in his backpack it wouldn't be a long trip hopefully and by the time he was back he would be ready to take even the world by the storm. 'How do you propose I escape?'

**'Think! What are this village's people most famous of?'**

'Jeez, I don't know beating me' he said sarcastically

**'Actually correct, would it be so hard to believe that one of them kidnapped you?'**

'I see taking advantage of the very misfortunes placed on me from birth, I will have to make it look like I struggled cheap animal blood won't work I will have to use real human blood, make it look like I was severely outclassed which most people would believe anyway. Next I start a low fire to make it seem more out of spite'

**'See you would never and I mean never have been capable of this if you stayed the same Naruto I knew before this'**

'But I wasn't really Naruto was I?' he replied whilst starting the fire. 'As soon as they see the smoke they will be well on their way here, guess I should leave'.

* * *

**Somewhere near Fire Country's** **border **

**'Next go into your mindscape, you know what to do' **

'Is there really no other way?' there was no reply, he sighed.

_Mindscape_

**"What do I owe the pleasure" boomed the fox!**

"I guess I'm going to set you free" Naruto replied.

**"About time foolish mortal" the Fox roared**

Naruto sighed; it was almost not worth it. It was such a pain, such an arrogant attitude.

"You know maybe I won't do it after all" he suddenly said

**"Why the hell not!"**

"I don't like your attitude, I was going to do it but now I want to hear you say please"

**"In what world would a powerful being like me say please to a lowly, insignificant worm such as yourself that I wouldn't even break a sweat to crush!"**

"In the world where you got sealed into me, now good day"

**"Hey wai-"**

"I SAID GOOD DAY" Naruto turned around and walked a few steps.

**"P-ple-"**

"What?"

**"Plea-"**

"What?

**"PLEASE DAMN YOU!" **it roared

"Now was that so hard?" he asked with a smirk

'Best not to draw it out any longer' and with that final thought he ripped the seal off. Sure enough the power fluctuated flooding his coils the pain was almost unbearable. They completely and utterly destroyed his coils whilst reconstructing them at the same time due to his body being used to the demonic chakra. It even seemed like his body recognized that the chakra was used previously to heal him and adapted allowing less damage to be taken. However while that could be said it still didn't stop the chakra from trying to destroy every last shred of his body.

"ARGH**GH!"** he screamed nothing could be worse than this, images flashed through his head. He remembered the very few happy moments that he had previously experienced in the village; he had to hold on to that. It was the only thing keeping him sane, the amount of pain was overwhelming. It seemed to skyrocket even further as it even formed a pillar of red chakra shooting straight up into the sky almost like a beacon but nothing would ever be attracted to it. It was utterly vile, demonic to the core but he couldn't think about that. It felt like he was going to die, maybe it was all for nothing.

**'I will not let you die' **he reminded himself of the words previously spoken that was the last shred of hope, the only thing he could hold onto to. If he survived this experience nothing would ever measure up!

* * *

Everyone shifted nervously, eyes darted back and forth like a game of pinball, and a damn good one at that. It seems everything had changed, this was a power play and they all knew it. After this moment everything would either go in his favor or in their favor, those were the only two options and that was that. As long as they kept their heads surely what could he do? However they were still nervous, they were just being crazy right?

"Some of you may be wondering why I called this meeting together, some of you might not even give a rat's ass" he said effectively commencing the meeting and bringing everyone's attention to him. There he stood, the third Hokage himself Hiruzen Sarutobi trained by the First Hokage and later became the teacher of the Legendary Sannin, Tsunade, Jiraya and Orochimaru and the third man to hold the title **God of Shinobi**, A title only previously held by Hashirama Senju and the Sage of Six paths himself.

"Whatever the case may be, there are a few things that are going to change" he slowly sat down letting his words float around in their heads, whether they liked it or not.

"You see a few things have been brought to my attention, actually I'm disappointed to say that there is well over a few, ranging from small things like Konoha Academy curriculum, civilian dealings all the way up to the big things such as village security. Now you see I don't know whether I should be mad at you" he threw an eye piercing glare before continuing "or whether I should be mad at myself for not paying more attention" he said before letting lose a sigh.

Now at this point at everyone emotion a Human could feel had been felt by someone in the room. Fear, Anger, Sadness, Depression, Joy, Disgust, Trust, Anticipation, Expectation and Surprise. Some even doubled up; however no matter what emotion you were experiencing everyone was hanging on his words.

"I admit that I haven't been as active or as watchful as I had been in my prime but to be fair I never expected this, at least not from my village. Whatever the case may be though, it is time I take the reins, it's time I saddle up, and it's time I-"

"We get it!" roared the whole room in unison; strangely this caused Sarutobi to chuckle if only slightly. 'He is the village's weapon but he should not be played around with that would risk everything we stand to protect'

"Firstly, I would like to talk about the Konoha Academy curriculum. Don't even bother saying anything, I've already made up my mind this is more of a notification than a discussion. From now on there will be two more schools, it seems quite stupid that if some students were to fail the Shinobi exam they are just thrown back into the pool like a group of fish. What's going to happen is they are going to be trained in a new division at this new school, some of you may think they won't be important, well you're dead wrong? I even went to liberty to name this division, it shall be called the Cannon fodder division as to not waste the youth's talents, the second school shall be civilian based as to maximize the output and quality of everything they do, because in Konoha everyone is important." he said pausing for a second letting it sink in.

"While I could go on, and on, and on, and on, an-"

"WE GET IT" the whole room roared again, this caused him to chuckle again.

"I have taken liberty to make copies of all changes, new rules and regulations so that I may get straight down to why I actually called this meeting" this raised a few brows but before anyone could question he started speaking again.

"Let's get right to it, there is a boy that has suffered unimaginable amounts of harassment, beatings and to make it worse assassination attempts. I didn't do much to help him and for that I have no excuse but I have to act now at least to ensure his loyalty. You see the way I see it not only does he protect this village by housing the nine tails, also being a potential weapon that will be used to destroy our enemies, he also takes shit from you all, so in my perspective every single one of you owes him! Including myself, now I could do something very drastic but that would only make you hate him more, from this point onwards everyone in the village is going to get taxed" 'This is still drastic but at least they will be thinking about what I could have done'

Now all the meeting everyone had been quiet, it just seemed like it wasn't the time to interrupt or play silly games with the God of Shinobi even the civilian council had been unusually quiet but all good things must come to an end and no matter where you are there is always going to be that one dumb ass.

"Seriously you would go that far for a demon?" said the Agriculture representative the room went deathly silent, whilst a most agreed no one else seemed to have the balls to voice it.

"Anbu, Run Operation Head runner" he said and quicker than you could blink, the Hokage's personal Anbu team moved in grabbing the man and leaving, it was so quick some wondered if it even happened.

He then continued as if nothing had happened, everyone however had gotten the point. "As I was saying everyone is going to get taxed, anything to make sure that he is comfortable at least until the age 16. Any shop that has ever barred him entry will give him a discount and if he is stilled barred from entry after today, the shop will effectively be his and the owner would be put out of business"

"Furthermore, any Assassination attempts will be dealt with swiftly and all participants shall all be acquainted with Operation Head runner, which is a public execution to deter any and all 'demon haters' from ever attacking again"

He stood again letting them all bask in his presence.

"Dismiss-"

"Hokage-sama" 3 Anbu appeared before him.

"You may speak" he replied swiftly

"It seemed Naruto has gone missing and also there was a huge flare of Kyuubi chakra near the borders of Fire country, we think the two are related" the Anbu captain said.

'No fucking shit!' "HOW!" he roared

"We checked his apartment and there seems to be signs of a struggle, Uzumaki tried to fight back but he was severely over classed also the attacker set fire to Uzumaki's belongings, we had our head analysts analyze the situation and they said that there is more to this than what it seems but so far nothing they have brought back has been conclusive, just a bunch of theories. Sir."

"Send a platoon to check on what is happening near the border, also notify the Head Analysts to head over to my office ASAP" he replied whilst rubbing his temples and with the Anbu leaving in a hurry.

"What are the rest of you waiting for? Dismissed!" he shouted

That was it and all they could do was shout profanity at him in their heads because doing so out loud would sure be suicide.

* * *

Blink. Blink. Blink.

He opened his eyes feeling aching pain all over; he seemed to be floating on his back. It seemed the surge of power had created a crater deep enough to allow water to spring forth but not deep enough that he would have trouble standing. Blink. He then realized, he had survived! He had released the Kyuubi. Quickly he forced himself to his feet, ignoring the immense pain that sprang forth.

He could feel it, the great Kyuubi's eyes staring straight as his back, cutting deep into his flesh. He was scared; he didn't want to turn around.

**"Turn around foolish mortal" **it said calmly which was quite a shock, seeing no point in refusing he did. Turning and staring at what seemed like his death itself.

**"Told you I wouldn't let you die, demons can't break their promises but I suppose I can kill you now" **it said flashing its demonic teeth

"I see, so you were the voice that had released me from servitude" he said

**"Released you from... AHAHA" **it broke out into laughter, however Naruto didn't seem to understand.

**"That was not my intention at all! It was by luck it was true, it was all in effort to get you to this point" **it said

"I see" he said surprisingly emotionless

**"Now I'm going to devour you!" **it spoke again

"So I was just a tool to you! I TRUSTED YOU!" he yelled

**"I did tell you not to trust anyone, didn't I? That alone should have been hint enough"**

"I see" he said again

**"You are starting to piss me off; I guess it's time to die. The more you fight the worse I'll make your death"** it roared. With that all said and sprang forth not wasting any time opening its jaw and scooping him up and with one bite that was the death of Naruto Uzumaki. All his effort, all his dreams they were nothing. This was his fate to make the Kyuubi slightly less hungry and what a fate it was.

**"You are finished"** it boomed

Deep inside it's stomach it's stomach fluids were eating away at Naruto but he had still heard it, it seemed like he was going to die but he wasn't just about to back down!

"It'll never be finished. A battle isn't like some stupid argument. As long as someone's still breathing the fight isn't over!" (If you know where this is from A+) he spoke with conviction slowly rising up to his feet.

**"It is no use, I am the one who will kill you"** it replied

"What are you, my wife?" if there was ever a time to get an enormous amount of courage it would be now.

"I shall not die, I SHALL NOT DIE! I CAN NOT DIE!" he screamed raising his chakra up until it couldn't go any further.

**"There isn't any point you will simpl- what's this! No there is no way" **all in all anyone watching this would find it funny that the Kyuubi greatest of all the nine was talking to its stomach.

**"You can't be him! YOU CAN'T BE"** it almost screamed fearfully?

"Yes, yes take some of this" he said with a blank expression on his face whilst throwing random punches at the air. He found it weird however, with each second he was become more and more energized. He felt a surge of energy rushing to him like a torrent; he was becoming more and more powerful!

**"This is my CHAKRA YOU FOOL! YOU CAN'T TAKE IT!" **the fox got wilder, it started thrashing about. It simply couldn't understand how this came to be, he was the strongest there was no one who could ever oppose him! How then did his chakra starting attuning to this child! It was choosing him as a host over it, the fox couldn't handle it.

"Take this!" Naruto shouted again with a blank expression whilst pushing his hands out like he was shooting a Kamehameha whatever that was.

In its struggle however the Kyuubi started getting more wild, especially when it noticed its tails one by one starting to fade, all the while it could feel itself getting weaker and weaker and even more so weaker. However a moment of clarity reached it and it soon stopped, it seemed to have accepted its fate.

**"You boy!" **it said calmly

"Yes?"

**"It seems as though my chakra has chosen you as its host while I do not know all the changes you will experience, I do know a few things. First due to you being human and somehow attaining my power it would seem as if you have no limit into which your power can reach, You will gain a demonic form and a released form both of which I'm sure you will love testing out. After this there will be no way you will be able to say to yourself I'm completely human. You will be a demon at least on the outside, now there is one thing I would like to ask of you!"**

"If the great Kyuubi-sama is asking me then how can I decline?" he said once again with a blank expression

**"Sigh- I do not expect this for free, for what I'm going to ask you I will teach you a technique that helped me reach where I am** **today"**

"What is it you ask?" he asked with genuine interest

**"That you destroy Konoha for me! Finish what I could not" **it seemed almost shamefully

"It shall be done"

**"Very well then allow me to teach you... Soul Drain a move that literally drains the soul of its target and gives you their memories, experiences, abilities and traits. With practice you should be able to control what you absorb"** it said

"I know this is stupid but why didn't you use this on me" he asked

**"I could/should have but the very moment my chakra/youkai picked you as its host that move was lost to me. If I had known this would happen of course I would have used it whelp! My time is up, have fun and also fair warning I suppose there are four more people that know this move, be careful!"** it said disappearing whilst laughing. A splendid way to die for such a terrible creature, the Great Kyuubi was no more. He was no longer in its stomach; rather he was now on the ground looking up into the sky.

"I don't know any more if this village is bad, but without the people it would just be a bunch of buildings. What you truly wanted Kyuubi was for me to destroy the people, the despicable, conspiring, heartless monsters that were the foundations of Konoha" he then looked up into the sky "I suppose I could do that for you! All their mistakes are going to be accounted for, and guess which accountant is going to be taking this job" He said to himself, now the games had truly begun.

"And I suppose destroying the buildings will be just as fun!" he shouted before collapsing as his body started adjusting to its new found power.

* * *

Could have been better, but eh.

Next Chapter coming soon!


	3. Deja vu

I do not own Naruto!

A story has no beginning or end; arbitrarily one chooses that moment of experience from which to look back or from which to look ahead.

**Note: Totomi, Hikari and Sora have been raised to 10 years old to match Sasuke, Choji, Shikamaru etc. As it suits the story better (Basically all Naruto's graduating class). Corrections have been made in the first chapter, you will notice that Totomi is 10, Hikari is 10 and Sora is 11. **

* * *

They were here again; the place had seemed all too surreal. To think that this place, the place that they only used to hang out with each other had such a monumental effect on their lives. It was dark, engraved with sorrow and misery, a building that stood tall and firm but deterring anyone from approaching with such a heinous aura but they had gotten accustomed to it. Thought it was surrounded by pain, this place at least for them held a lot of wonderful memories. They had practically been raised there, with their parents being close with one another. So I guess they could overlook the fact that this is where they _died_ right?

Gathered here was Totomi a young petite girl with jet black eyes and black hair which is shoulder length and is usually worn with a braid in the back. She wears the typical Uchiha outfit without the fan on the back, finishing off she wears black shinobi sandals. She is fiercely loyal and once she believes in something then it is set in. Her main goal is to punish those that have wronged her and to prove that she is worthy of the attention she was deprived off. She secretly wants to protect Naruto from the hatred she sees in him, although she doesn't consider that as having feelings for him

Then there was Hikari a fair-skinned girl with long black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She is well developed for her age being a c-cup at 10 years old something which greatly pisses Totomi off. She wears a simple brown blouse with a black skirt and blue shinobi sandals. She is gentle and warm which goes hand in hand with her appearance, she is also soft-spoken yet caring and polite. Her main wish is to finally get some revenge for her treatment and a lesser goal being getting to know Naruto.

Finally we have Sora a young boy who usually possesses a great deal of control over his emotions as he is almost always in an emotionless state however being quite astute. Even though he was the first of the three to unlock his sharingan, Sora remained humble choosing not to be arrogant. He has onyx eyes and jet-black hair which at the time is currently short, he aims to grow it long enough to put in a ponytail so he may look like Itachi as to piss Sasuke off. He wears a typical Uchiha outfit with the fan on the back which he wears proudly. His main goal is the utter and complete destruction of Konoha under the guidance of Naruto.

They looked at each other, yes this place was dark but it had also become a place that filled them with hope thanks to Naruto. All they could do was put their trust in him.

"I think it's time we went over this in detail" Totomi said speaking first.

"What's the point?" Hikari asked

"I don't think you guys clearly understand what we might, what we are going to have to do if we follow this through" said Totomi

"It can't be that be-"

"When we agreed to his offer, we become traitors! That means when the time comes, if the time comes we have to be prepared to throw this village away maybe even burn it into the ground!" she said cutting Hikari off

"I don't know about you but that's what I signed up for" Sora said with a slight smirk gracing his lips

"Yeah!" Hikari shouted with fake confidence

"So you are willing to kill some off your fellow shinobi?" Totomi asked the question and it seemed to hang about in the air, creating a heart shattering suspense.

"I don-"

"Can you honestly tell me you can kill someone Hikari? That you can end someone's life and separate them from their family? That you will be able to look yourself in the mirror afterwards?" she shouted overpowering Hikari's voice.

"I don't want to live like this okay! I just want someone to hold me tell me it will be okay" she roared whilst starting to whimper "I just want this village to pay! They spit on my parents image every day, why doesn't anyone care? Why doesn't anyone care about us at all!" she yelled finally breaking out in tears collapsing on the floor, whilst continuously muttering "Why doesn't anyone care".

"We will make them pay Hikari; we will force them to look at us even if they don't want to! Whether through fear or anguish they will look" Sora stated like it was an absolute fact. This seemed to ease Hikari's tears; she had started to settle down though she kept whimpering.

"Can we really do it?" breaking out of her tears and gazing at Sora intently.

"I believe with Naruto we could do anything" he stated, the tears seemed to disappear from her eyes and were replaced with a found glow, a burning fire that seemed to match what she was feeling. For once she was feeling confident!

"Anything _-sniff- _Anything to make them pay!" she said slowly raising to her feet with determination blazing in her eyes. Totomi looked shocked she couldn't believe that they were willing to kill people but she caught herself quickly removing the expression of her face. However it had been too late, though she may have not realized Sora had seen her, Sora had narrowed his eyes if only briefly.

"Glad you're all on board then" echoed a voice throughout the room this had happened before. They were all shocked, but Sora seemed to recover the fastest. It seemed like only a few days ago that they were in this exact same position, caught while having their discussions.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you had returned" Sora said

"Technically I'm not in the village. In fact I won't be in the village for another three years" he replied with a slight chuckle

"I assume you came here for a reason not just to spy on us" said Sora

"Yes well you see there are a few commands I came to issue out" he said waiting a second before continuing "Firstly under no circumstance should anyone see, hear about or know about your Sharigan should any one of you unlock I-"

"We've all unlocked it but continue"

"Wonderful that makes things easier. Now you may not be liked but the council is not stupid, they will not throw away man power because after all you are still Uchiha. You will be enrolled into the academy and this goes with the first command but do not reveal all your abilities. In fact Sora I would like for you to hide about half if not all of your power" he paused letting everything he was saying sink in and engraving itself into their minds, hearts and souls. His orders were to be followed without hesitation.

"Now I will be leaving you all 3 scrolls each to study off these are techniques I've come across in my **memories **except for Sora he will get 4" he started shaking violently but only briefly, filtering that many memories was very painful. "This may seem unfair but life is tough deal with it, Sora will get an extra scroll as he is the only one I think can pull it off" he finished off.

The reactions he got weren't quite as expected everyone seemed to take it on board and not have any real issues with it, except Hikari who looked a bit downhearted.

"I assume having we pretend to be weak will help keep the councils eyes off us?"

"Correct and they always say deception can _blah blah blah_. Now to give you your real missions, all of you have special tasks which you will accomplish by the time I come back." he said

"H-Hai" responded Hikari

"Okay" Totomi said with a sigh.

"Understood but where exactly will you be?"

"Making an imprint on the elemental nations" Naruto grinned darkly

* * *

'Another point for Hiruzen' he thought to himself cheering, he had successfully made the clans who had shown indifference to Naruto start bordering feelings of contempt, rage and hate for the boy. It had all been so simple too and it also in fact made him look like the good guy. All that he had to do was impose a tax on all of Konoha with the Shinobi getting taxed more heavily that Citizens. Now this tax was by no means a small amount, the clans would have to take funding out of improving their clans and or personal bank accounts just to pay the initial payment then moving onto the set rate.

Due to this tax some of the clans will not be able to live as leisurely as they have been doing before thus creating a cloud of tension surrounding Naruto as naturally this is his fault at least in their eyes. This will cause people to look for more unique ways to hurt him, while they won't attempt an assassination which he wouldn't allow as the village needed its weapon. The people could still try cause damage at an emotional level, hurting him in ways even a stab to the chest couldn't fix.

All in all Sarutobi was quite happy with himself, he had executed his plan flawlessly and there was none the wiser. This was the boy's punishment for taking away his wife, for taking away Biwato from him. Breaking him away from thought 3 Anbu flashed into his room all waiting for him to give them an order.

"Report" said the Old Hokage

"We went to investigate Lord Hokage and it was obvious the container had been there. The area was saturated in Yokai with further inspection we found a piece of his clothing in a giant crater. We used this to try find his scent and he seemed to be moving away from the village at a very slow rate, we assume his is injured however it wasn't long before it started raining leaving behind no way to find him" said the silver haired Anbu captain with a sad vibe in his voice.

"All that matters is that fact that you could tell he was alive, I want you to gather 2 squads of trackers and see if you can't find him"

"I failed him, I failed his father" he replied sadly

"No Kakashi it is my fault, I should have taken better care of him" replied the Sandaime 'Idiot, that boy was cursed to this life ever since he took my wife from me, my sweet Biwako'

"You're wasting time Kakashi, I thought you wanted to find him" the Hokage added causing Kakashi to kick into hyper drive and leave in a hurry followed closely by his group. This however caused Hiruzen to smirk 'Too easy'.

'No matter what that little demon has done to me, he is still an asset to this village. Having the Nine tails on a leash tends to deter attackers, if they found out we've lost our container we will lose our rank as the strongest hidden village and that simply can't happen. I might have to start leaking funds into Danzō's root shinobi, I still hate the fact that I am not in control of that group but he is one illusive bastard. Every clue, every trace seems to disappear as soon as it is spotted. So for now he will control his little group but I am Hiruzen Sarutobi and I am the God of Shinobi and this is my Village!'

* * *

**3 years later **

Years had flown by and Konoha was in a state of change, due to the word of losing their container most people didn't now regard them as the strongest hidden village, in fact the only reason they weren't attacked was because Konoha was known for producing quality shinobi. They didn't want to push them and awaken another monster until they knew for sure that they didn't have any hidden aces.

Although there weren't any declarations of war the atmosphere surrounding the villages grew tense. Even with the tension the other countries still tried to see how far they could push each other, within reason of course. They did things ranging from stealing each other's missions and even plain sabotage.

While this was going on a seven entities slowly starting to emerge in the elemental nations and even firmly secure their place. First was a central trade agency, it seemed to have appeared out of nowhere being set up so that all the countries were dependent on it for survival due to not having the resources or capacity to provide for themselves in certain aspects. The CTA (Central Trade Agency) directs where everything needs to go smoothly and efficiently, it controls the flow of prices. It handles things from you basic shinobi needs such as Kunai, Shuriken, Ninja wire, sealing scrolls etc. All the way to civilian tools such as scythes for Agriculture, pickaxes and even the minerals themselves. Even food has to flow through the Agency first.

Many countries considered it a godsend since it got them what they needed quicker at a reasonable price; it truly was a revolution as it could bypass alliances and treaties. Just because you didn't have a treaty with Kumo for example you would still be able to get what you need from them through the agency, even Iwa and Konoha for example, their bad blood stopped them from trading with each other but through the agency they could still acquire what each other had. Even in Kiri where they were fighting a war as long as they had the money either side would have what it needed. CTA brought a change, it even built factories that manufactured what it was shipping out, and it truly was revolutionary.

The next entities weren't however that revolutionary they were just a serious of S-rank shinobi that had started making names for themselves, they weren't all connected but one thing was true. They were all incredible powerful, and they were here to stay.

First was **Hi no Kami **(God of Fire) named this because of the excruciating power he has over fire. He is known to be able to spontaneously generate fire and only having to use a few hand seals to create a dragon of unimaginable size to obliterate down his enemies.

Then the **Mizu aijin **(Water Mistress) while it is currently unknown if 'she' is actually a girl/woman at this point all that is known is that she can rival Nidaime's mastery over Water. Not much is known about her skills otherwise only known to kill her enemies with grace and fluidity.

**Misaki **the** Ganki **(Rock Demon) out of the six he is the one who is the most well-known. A genin from Iwa who went crazy with power he tried to kill his own Kage. A genin vs. a Kage funny or it would be if it wasn't for the fact that he almost succeeded. Given his name for the fierce techniques his possesses, he is supposedly geokinetic which means he has the ability to manipulate earth and rock in all their various forms. He could move land mass and even cause earthquakes by just changing his stance.  
Bounty: 100,000,000 dead or alive in Iwa.

Yagami the **Kaze no seishin **(Spirit of Wind) possesses a godly control over wind being known to be able to even rip the oxygen out of your lungs or even creating a vacuum that will strip you of air.  
Bounty: 2,000,000 dead

**Shōmei ikari **(Lightning Wrath)?  
Bounty: 500,000,000

**Ankoku no sonzai **(Dark presence) this one is the most important to us, he is supposedly darkness incarnate being able to kill any and every shinobi that has stepped in his path except for Kakashi hatake. He appeared on the radar 3 years ago and ever since has been causing havoc, there is no one who does not know the name Ankoku!  
Bounty: 3,000,000

All in all it was an eventful 3 years with new threats emerging on the Kage's radars and even new allies. Though however you looked at it everyone one knew there was a storm brewing and it was going to sweep up everything in its path.

* * *

**Konoha - Hokage's office**

"What news do you bring me Jiraya?" questioned Sarutobi

"I think you will be happy to know that Naruto has been found, although he's not the same" Jiraya said

"Where did you find him" asked the Old kage shocked

"I found him under the care of a small civilian family, well I was going to leave him there and not tell you" with this Sarutobi narrowed his eyes but Jiraya continued oblivious "but everything changed... when the fire nation attacked"

"What?" asked Sarutobi

"Oh I mean him and his family were attacked by rogue Kumo shinobi, if I had been faster I would have saved the boy from heart attack. When you see him you will be able to tell just how much the boy is broken mentally and tired physically. He even asked me to kill him I don't think he would be fit to become a ninja"

"Well good thing you are not the Hokage, his potential can't be let rot away. I will enroll him in the graduating class of this year" replied Hiruzen

"But that would be like throwing a sheep to wolves!"

"He will have to try hard to catch up"

"I'm going to teach him and nothing you can do will stop me" replied the Toad sage

"That's what I was hoping for all along, hope you can get him up to scratch Jiraya for his sake at least" said Hiruzen expecting this all along. 'Even you Jiraya can't help but dancing to my tune' for some reason Jiraya felt like frowning.

"Say my boy what do you think of this agency?" Sarutobi asked out of nowhere

"I think everyone relies on it too heavily but otherwise it is truly a great thing" Jiraya replied but inside his mind was further than here 'I hope Naruto can adjust, I still wonder why sensei doesn't seem to want to know about how Nartuo is, how far have you fallen sensei, how far.'

"I see"

* * *

Gave more insight into our own 3 uchiha's and what's going through their head and managed to firmly established something that will shock you later ;)

Could have been a better chapter but ehh

Tune in for the next chapter because everything must be accounted for!


	4. Phase one complete!

At the end of this chapter I will be proud to say that I have hit 10k words :) Let's aim for 100k next. Anyway released this chapter just because I wanted to push this story over 10k. If you want quicker chapters then review review review.

I do not own Naruto

A story has no beginning or end; arbitrarily one chooses that moment of experience from which to look back or from which to look ahead.

* * *

Gossip a powerful weapon itself it can destroy relationships, it can destroy status and it can even destroy people. Your mind is like a database anything you hear, read or see is stored there. If someone were to make a spelling mistake such as trayde your mind would find the closest match in this database and tell you what I was really trying to say. So trayde will become trade, now gossip works with that concept. If you plant a small seed such a Naruto is a demon whether or not you have met Naruto that information is stored in your database it is your preconceived notion.

Now if you were to meet Naruto your mind would be looking for a match, anything he does or even any mistake he makes you will be trying to match it up with that of a demon. The littlest things will be reinforcing that in your mind, if your friend were to tell you he was mean. Then anything he does that can be considered mean will be picked up by your mind/brain and used to reinforce the idea of him being mean. Therefore you shall start treating him badly which in turn will mean he will react with badly. Thus cementing the idea in your brain and you will suddenly hate Naruto.

Now that's where the parents of Konoha were sort of ingenious they by law couldn't tell their children what he held inside him however they could plant small seeds within their brains. It's even stronger when more people are telling you the same thing, your whole family tells you that he is a demon and the more they tell you the more it starts to sink into your brain. Gossip really can destroy lives, but it is also human nature.

Now the first thing that was done was to spread that the "demon is alive and he is back in the village" this created a spread out panic within the people, they just couldn't believe that the little monster that had disappeared was now back to 'torment' them. Now one of them had a great idea, they couldn't stop the demon from being here but they sure as hell make sure he didn't have a place to sleep. So torches lit up and a building was about to be burned down.

They even thought they would browse his house/apartment first for anything memorable before in fact destroying it. Anything of importance, destroyed. Anything he used destroyed. Anything that he loved also destroyed. Quickly they set fire to the apartment before their movements were noticed and disappeared off into the night.

"All according to plan"

* * *

"I demand Hinata Hyuuga" shouted Kurenai

"I demand I be given a team for once!" Anko shouted afterward

"You what?" the Hokage asked menacingly

"I humbly request you give me Hinato Hyuuga" turned into her chibi self and poking her fingers together. Anko just chose to keep quiet, preferring not to push her luck.

"No" he stated simply 'I will still probably give Hinata to her as she will serve the greatest purpose there, however I think Anko should be given a team at least to prove herself.' while this went on in his head, Kurenai felt like crying but she settled for a disheartened look instead.

"I would like a team comprising of Sasuke Uchiha... that is all"

"So you don't really care who else joins your team?" questioned the Hokage

"No not really. In fact I wouldn't care if no one else joined my team" Kakashi said. 'I will repay your family Obito'

"Great what then about you Asuma?"

"Is that even a question? I want to recreate a great team and for that I will need the Ino-Shika-Cho combination" he stated 'I just might still get Hinata!' Though Kurenai

"I see but then th-" **Boom** the door flew off its hinges which causes all ninja inside the room to get on in their defensive positions.

'No no no no this feeling! This is what I felt when I fought Ankoku' Kakashi thought panicking in his mind.

"Sorry Hokage-sama I couldn't sto-"

"It's quite alright, I was expecting him to come here sooner or later" he replied causing the 3 Jonin to look at him with confusion. Thus they turned back to the door letting their guards down at the new arrival.

There in all glory standing at 169cm was Naruto Uzumaki. He wore an azure-blue tattered cape with a black v neck shirt and bandages running down his right arm. On his left arm being Kanji for Soul Split #6. He wore a black strap, which goes over his right shoulder and under it to wrap around his left side, it holds his sword. He is rocking a lean muscle build designed to be quick as well as to pack a lot of power. He has white hair that frames his faces quite nicely and deep blue eyes that are seemingly endless.

All in all he had captured Anko's heart and peaked Kurenai's interest. After all the great Ice Queen of Konoha doesn't just fall for someone she was above the rest of the girls!

'I see it was just Naruto, Wait a minute that's Naruto? What on earth happened to his hair? But what then had caused me to feel the way I felt. There is no way, just no way!' Kakashi thought to himself.

"It seems my apartment has been burned down" he said

"Oh a shame my boy, I wil-"

"Please do not act like you didn't know, two of your Anbu were posted outside my building. I must applaud them from showing enough restrain as to not join in" Naruto replied coldly. 'He seemed to sense my Anbu, but how he was with a civilian family?' Hiruzen questioned.

"I assure you th-"

"You will give me what's rightfully mine, if you catch my drift" Naruto interrupted the Hokage again but this time with a knowing look.

"All of you out!" he said directed to Kurenai, Anko, Kakashi and Asuma

"Bu-"

"I said out!" with that all of them left except for Anko who took it upon herself to sway her hips and saunter over to Naruto before whispering "This could be yours if you play your cards right" before leaving like the rest before her in a Shunshin. This had caused him to smirk it seems he was going to have to play cards sooner or later.

"What do you mean by what's rightfully yours and by the way I like what you have done to your hair" the Hokage asked

"Well first of let's start with one of your most recent laws, the tax you've imposed on everyone in the village. That money is rightfully mine, I have already taken the liberty to set myself a Bank account so you can transfer it all in there and thank you Jiji" he added the last bit for old time's sake

"Ah, I see" 'Damn, while the tax was taken in his name I never planned on giving him the money. It was more to draw hatred than to reward the boy, nonetheless the negatives outweigh the good so I suppose he can have it'

"Furthermore I would also like my clan's money, items and possessions"

"C-Clan? What clan do you speak off?" he was panicking there was no way Naruto knew, it couldn't be possible.

"The Uzumaki had deep roots in Konoha with my Great Grandmother being the wife of Harashirama Senju thus a piece of her went into building this village. I know that there is a Uzumaki clan account which my mother's money must have been added to after she died" he stated while Hiruzen had to stop himself from growling but he had a hidden ace he was at least going to shatter the young boys mind for trying to play games with him.

"In addition my father... Minato Namikaze and I know he had massive account, as well as a compound as he wished to start his own clan. Therefore I would like his funds to also be put into my account and I would like the location of his compound" Naruto finished off feeling slightly happy with himself.

"My boy some of that money has been used in good of the village, surely you can not mean that you want it all" The old Hokage said

"No, obviously not" Naruto said

"Good" he sighed with relief

"I want it all and my clan's possessions, scrolls and items" he said with a smirk causing Hiruzen to become extremely pissed.

'Giving him all that money will severely weaken the village especially since we have been using some of the Namikaze as well as the Uzumaki money to fund our village, however he will get it all if only because of what I get to do now. This is what he gets for playing with the big boys'

"I can do it all ex-"

"Good" Naruto interrupted

"As I was saying before you cut me off, I can do it all except give you your mother's money"

"Why the hell not!" he shouted

"Oh that? Well simple, she's still alive" the Hokage said with a smirk 'Does it hurt, I sure hope it does' he thought as he looked upon the boys face it had taken a dark menacing look

"In fact I can't even give you the Uzumaki money as well since Kushina is the head as she is older than you" he said continued. 'Man am I on fire'

"That would be true if she was an active member of the village, as she hasn't been registered as a citizen" he grunted 'I'm going to have to let out all this anger out but for now I can't let him toy with me'

"That is true but you yoursel-"

"Before you finish that I hope you understand the implications, If I am not a member of this village then I guess I will go and take my services to a place such a Iwa or maybe Kumo they seem to like jinchūriki there" Naruto replied

"I see, you shall notice all funds present in your account by th-"

"Morning and see even you consider me a proud loyal citizen of Konoha" Naruto interrupted with a creepy/malicious smile.

"Yes yes by the morning, now if you can leave my office" Sarutobi spat out 'I hate him, I hate him, I hate him this boy isn't supposed to be like this, he's too crafty but only for now. I shall abide my time and I will find his weakness. At least he forgot I was supposed to give him directions to the Namikaze compound' as if reading his thoughts Naruto smirked.

"Do you think I forgot? Just for that I will add another thing"

"That is?" he asked 'This can't be good'

"I want access to the Senju compound as well seeing as my great grandmother was married to Harashirama, furthermore you shall announce my Heritage to the whole village in the Chunin Exams. Now as I said before tell me where the Namikaze compound is"

With that Hiruzen let out a sigh 'Fuck my life'

"Pertaining your heritage, I will only agree to that if you make it to the finals!" he replied with a smile. 'Let's see you make it Naruto, there is a sleeping monster in the class you are in!'

* * *

"Today is the day, he has come back"

"I don't know how to feel yet but I can't help but shudder with excitement" the others nodded in agreement

"Did you guys see Ino today she looked so ridiculous"

"Yes we all did" replied Sora 'I swear she is becoming more and more attached to the people of this village especially her classmates, she is going to be a problem.'

"It was just so funny and the way Sakura tripped over Choji that was pure gold" she said whilst laughing

"Yea funny" Hikari said with a sweat drop

"Glad to see you are enjoying yourself Totomi" an unknown voice said, who could it have been? Could it have been Council come to spy on them or maybe it was...

"MAN! Stop that!" shouted Totomi before blushing after noticing how he looked.

"Yeah it lost all its appeal after the second time" added Sora

"I-I like it" Hikari whispered.

'Of course you do' Sora thought with a deadpan

"We shall have a proper conversation later, I came to check on how your missions went?" he asked all three. What surprised him was how serious and confident Hikari was; it was as if she snapped out of her normal personality when it related a mission.

"Hikari Uchiha tasked with planting small 'seeds' into Sasuke Uchiha, he has become friendlier and even has a rivalry with our own Sora. Over the course of 3 years he has started to believe that true strength comes from wanting to protect someone maybe not entirely as his brother excuse my language, really fucked him up. While he has become fairly close to me I can see him glancing at Totomi at times when he doesn't think anyone is watching he is almost correct as it is only me who has noticed. He has also started showing compassion for those around him and has taken liberty to pull his own tree out of his ass but I wouldn't be surprised if there were a few branches still stuck in there. Finally he also has awaited your arrival because of how much I told him you would challenge him, he is greatly looking for someone he can shoot to surpass, a step if you will before he reaches his brother. All in all the entire mission was a success. In addition I have finished all 3 of my scrolls and mastered 2" after she was done Hikari took a really deep breath before turning her head slightly and giving Naruto a smile.

Choosing to follow Hikari in the way she had announced her mission success Sora went next. "Sora Uchiha tasked with information gathering. I have acquired through other people or personal research. Detailed descriptions of Konoha, I have been finding out every building position, every nook and cranny. Gate Guard schedules and frequency of switching guards, outpost locations, Hokage's movements, how much food we produce, most vulnerable parts of the village, This character you call Danzo's root base, a detailed list of all Konoha Shinobi that would pose a potential threat especially genin or soon to be genin and most influential people of Konoha both on the Shinobi side and the civilian and have put all of this information in a scroll. Also as of Today I have also sent off watered down versions to the other Hidden villages especially Suna copies to do what they wish with, all in all the mission was a success. In addition I have mastered all scrolls taking priority to the 4th one" he stated

"Impressive but I must ask how? You hard the hardest task out of all of them and I didn't expect such a result" Naruto asked

"While I can tell you I would rather show you" Sora replied before looking at Naruto and activating his Sharigan.

"That is pretty good bu-"

"I'm not through yet" Sora stated before his Sharigan transformed in its advanced form

"Ho-"

"Hikari was practising a jutsu from her scroll on me, it to see the least wasn't pleasant" Sora said

"S-Sorry but it needed a test subject and there wasn't a description of what it could do" Hikari added in

"I knew I had forgotten something" Naruto replied

"I'm not even going to make a comment on how stupid that was, Anyway this and the fact that I am but a lowly Uchiha no one suspected they were under my influence or the fact that giving key village knowledge to me was a bad idea." Sora said

"Well done and it's not that stupid considering that if you tried to filter knowledge fro-"

"Are we going t-"

"Stop INTERRUPTING ME!" Naruto roared causing those in the room to immediately shut up. He took a second to compose himself before starting to talk again. "Anyway Totomi you've been a bit quiet, report"

"T-Totomi Uchiha tasked with Sabotage, I was able to start small fires and burn the farmer's crops but I-I c-couldn't do the rest"

"Why not?" Naruto asked impossibly calm while Sora narrowed his eyes.

"Because it's w-wrong" Totomi whispered

"Because it's what?" Naruto replied his voice growing louder

"Because it's wr-

"What?"

"Because i-"

"What?"

"Becau-"

"What, what, what?"

"BECAUSE IT'S WRONG!" Totomi finally shouted

"So putting a paralysing agent in the village water, breaking transport carts, stealing from shops, letting cows & horses loose was all too much for you? Is this not what you wanted? To get revenge on the village?"

"It wa- I mean it is!" she replied

"Then why then do you have any issues with this"

"Because it's wrong! You are just a lunatic who is taking things to far, your life probably hasn't even be-"

"Is that so? If you had finished that sentence I would have killed you so instead I will simply ask you to leave" he stated coldly

"bu- but I wa-"

"I SAID LEAVE, if you're not with me, you are against me Totomi. Remember that" he interrupted her while generating killing intent effectively paralysing Totomi as it was directed at her.

"Didn't you hear me? Leave!" with that she rushed hurried out of the old clan building that they all had held in such high regard crying all the way, she didn't feel safe anymore.

"Anyone else want to leave? This is your chance, if you stay I assume you are in it for life or until death." he asked

"Like I said before this is what I signed up for" Sora replied casually

"I-I'm with you Naruto" she said with a slight blush

"Very well, there is going to be a change of plans however. Totomi is gone and I know who exactly she is going to run to because as it stands she now fears for her safety because she knows too much."

"Who?" Hikari asked

"Firstly she will run to Sasuke because not only does he have feelings for her, Sasuke's protection means protection from the council and also protection by the council in case I tried something against her. While she will try not to be too forward with Sasuke, I already see them dating, next she will run toward D-"

"Danzo as she thinks she is the only one able to stop you, am I right?" Sora said

"Spot on however out of everyone in this village so far, he is the one that has fallen into my hand to many times. Everything he does he thinks is too protect the village but he is more or less aiding me in its destruction. His political power is my political power as basically he is my puppet. Also I would like to add Kakashi Hatake as a possibility since she does not think of me as too strong, she might even try seduce him but at the very least she will try getting him on her side."

"You seem to have known this was going to happen, why then did you give Totomi 3 scrolls to learn off?" Hikari asked puzzled

"So that she would be dependent on those moves, the techniques in those scrolls are basically the only techniques she knows, effectively meaning she will rely on them for safety, now Sora would you tell her why this is so good?"

"It's really good for us because my fourth scroll contained a counter to every technique in her scrolls and also how to turn them against her and now that Totomi has left I will begin teaching you everything I learned from that scroll" he replied with a smirk.

"In fact I even helped you with your mission Hikari, and am on my way to give Sora what he really wants" Naruto spoke

"How so?" she asked even more so puzzled than before.

"Because I have given Sasuke Uchiha something to love and to fight for, something to protect! We will crush him and allow him to watch as we strip the very thing he fights for away from him" Naruto concluded as Sora broke out into a smile.

"Phase one complete"

* * *

That's it!

Review Review Review!

Story might follow the cannon you all know and love but only to get Naruto to wave.

However you have a choice, comment A, B or C in you reviews on what team Naruto should be on. Just for fun I'll add D!

A) Naruto, Sasuke, Hikari

B) Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke

C) Naruto, Sora, Hikari (Dream Team baby)

D) Naruto, Totomi, Sasuke (Sounds like fun?)


	5. Top dog!

More reviews means quicker chapters... just saying.

I do not own Naruto

A story has no beginning or end; arbitrarily one chooses that moment of experience from which to look back or from which to look ahead.

Not many people voted on the teams so screw it whatever happens happens.

Kael Hun: Q. Why isn't Sakura on more teams yet Sasuke is on 3 of them? seems unbalanced to me. I'm gonna say fuck it and make a alternate of Naruto Sakura and Choji. Why? Because screw OC's That's why

A:Because she's shit? Because no matter where she is placed she has little to no relevancy until chapter 20+.

* * *

**Begin**

"Hokage-sama we have called this meeting as to address the fact that the budget for many divisions has dropped significantly, we also think that the tax you imposed has started to become a bit to severe especially for the less fortunate" a noble council member said

"My my it warms my heart when my fortunate councilors start thinking of the less fortunate, anyway the money had to be 'relocated' to a certain source but I am pleased to say that the tax on the people of Konoha shall be lifted as from this point onward"

"Not that we are complaining but what brought about this sudden change?" Shikaku Nara asked before adding "Hokage-sama" after getting a stern look.

"Uhh well you see it has been brought to my attention that you have all learnt your lesson and I hope that I will not have to impose such a thing on my village again" he said 'Can't afford to keep throwing money at that boy' he thought silently.

"Further more what is this 'certain source' you speak of?" questioned Inoichi

"It is by no means a big concern but if the knowledge is really pressing all will become evident in the Finals of the Chunin exams"

"What if we can't wait that long"

"It's either that or you don't know at all"

Seconds flew, maybe even minutes flew by with them in a awkward silence, some where about to demand that they be told as they are the council but Danzo's words prior to the Hokage's arrival had still been imprinted on their brains. They had never expected the Hokage to be so compliant. They also had nothing else that they could discuss with him as aside from money issues there was nothing that currently needed to be addressed. Now whether it had been the awkwardness that had brought this on or the sudden growth of a pair of balls between a council members legs there was a rather abrupt exclamation.

"WHY THE HELL HAS THE DEMON BEEN ALLOWED BACK IN KONOHA!" he shouted. Everyone was to say the least flabbergasted, the man himself looked quiete proud of himself, surely enough however the awkwardness faded and the room was now full of tension. While many agreed even the Hokage himself, such thoughts were not supposed to be voiced out loud. Since the craziness still wafted in the room Danzo himself thought it be best to defend Naruto.

"I don't know how many times you people need to be reminded that while the boy does host the nine tailed fox he is not the fox itself, even so he is a powerful assest to the village especially if he wear to gain supreme control over his beast like the eight tailed's host. Let me not remind you all that the situation is dire, with each passing second every countries gets more bold. I am ashamed to have to say that we are not the strongest hidden village anymore, as much as I would like for us to be. Some people blame it on the leadership" he said pausing for a second earning a glare from Hiruzen

'Must be' thought the majority of the council at that very moment

"However it is all of us who are slipping, there is a powerful tool in this village. Instead of sharpening it you fools are trying to blunt it, which could not be anymore stupid. I suggest that you turn the boy over to me, I can sharpen him as well as make sure that his loyalty is to us and us alone" Danzo finished off. 'Well played Danzo, well played' thought Sarutobi

"I forbid it his loyalty would not be to us but more so to you" Sarutobi replied. 'Isn't that the same thing, what I do is for the greater good of Konoha' thought Danzo before voicing his opinion.

"I suggest we have a vot-"

"Let me remind you this is not a **DEMOCRACY **but a **DICTATORSHIP! **my word is law, are you going against that Danzo?" of course that is not how it actually works, at least not anymore. The council had slowly but surely been stealing power away from the Hokage position whenever he had a chance. Danzo if he wanted could have certainly pushed the issue further but that could clue Sarutobi in on the final steps of his plans so of course he couldn't do that at least not for now. 'Your time will come Hiruzen'

"No Lord Hiruzen" Danzo replied 'He who controls the army, controls the village. Watch out my old friend the time is almost upon us.'

"Good dismissed!"

"No wait" again Shikaku had chose to make his presence known

"You have the floor" replied the Old man

"There seems to be a certain amount of mishaps happening in this village, while first they seemed innocent over last 3 years they have been more frequent and fluctuating in intensity. With each major event the scale of the daily mishaps gotten bigger, I will start of with the attempted kidnapping of the hyuga child while everyone focused on recovering the child other things were stolen that day even if the child was not. While going over files of things that never turned up that day some of which are crucial information details, stratagems and several high rank jutsu scrolls. Up to this point we thought it was Kumo, It also seems that like I mentioned the mishaps which no one would have looked at before such as couple of eggs going missing, milk turning sour etc. It turned into water supplies being poisoned, trade carts being pulled apart overnight, crop being burnt stuff that is very detrimental to the survival of Konoha. To make it worse that's not the worst cases of it" there was a large gasp as most of the ninja in this room had noticed and felt something odd with the things that happened daily in Konoha but failed to make a connection.

"When was it worst?" that question was left in the air by Inoichi

"If could throw in my guess? If this is someone who is trying to bring the fall of Konoha then I would suspect it was more serious in the beginning, if we are looking at this 3 year time frame you have given us then the Uchiha Massacre comes to mind"

"Excellent thought process, in fact that is what I thought myself until yesterday. After looking back this has been going on for a while but it was much more subtle it is almost as if th- of course!" Shikaku said as if he was newly enlightened

"Well don't leave us in the dark dammit!" Hiruzen spoke loudly borderline shouting.

"It is almost as if it has been a change of person, whoever was doing this before has recruited. Due to the severity of this I would imagine his has gained at least 3-5 followers in this quest of his, they would have to be people he thought he could convince easily, these people would have to be greatly affected by the Uchiha Massacre maybe even the Hyuga affair. He has done well so far alone at sabotage as I have only picked it up now and it was by mere mistake, if I was in his position I would think a smaller unit would be perfect. However it may be he is waiting until the perfect opportunity to convert way more people"

"Meaning" Tsume the leader of the Inuzuka clan spoke. Most clan leaders and even civilians at this point had been dwelling in the background not needing to voice their opinion but more than happy to listen but this was the part they wanted to know most.

"Yes I believe it's time that you tell us what exactly you mean Shikaku" said the Hyuga leader Hiashi with everyone else agreeing wholeheartedly

"First of all we need to set our eyes towards the remaining members of the Uchiha clan and have a through look into the Hyuga clan which I am sure Hiashi will approve of as it is for the greater good of Konoha. As these two clans are the ones that would be in the most distress due to these events and stand the most chance of having members join up with this maniac, however the way I see it there are two options I see as to his motives the first one which is the one which we should worry about least. He aims to convert a lot of people onto this new agenda of his, a quick rise to political power and take over Konoha meaning a new EVENT or even EVENTS!" he stressed the last word making it evident what he meant.

"If that is the least of our problems please tell me which option we should be worrying about most!" The Hokage said really worried at this point

"Worst case we are dealing with a mastermind here who might have even orchestrated the Uchiha massacre and the Hyuga affair as it all seems to coincidental in the way it worked to his advantage. The truly scary part is that this ambition I am certain he has might come to fruition because of the immense skill he has at going by unnoticed so far. We are in for troubling times because I am almost certain of his aim" Shikaku paused letting his words sink in.

"His aim is to destroy Konoha!."

* * *

"Today class we will be introducing a new student as well as allocating you your teams" said Iruka. All chatter immediately stopped and all heads looked at the door with one certain individual giving a death stare from hell towards the door having known who was about to step through. Some where shocked that they would let someone just enter their class without being there prior, who was this hot shot? Who did he think he was?

"Please welcome your old classmate, Naruto Uzumaki" with that name most become quiet disinterested. With only Sasuke, Sakure, Totomi, Sakura and Hinate maintaining interest. Those who looked away however found themselves looking back, as smoke entered the room. Spreading rather quickly soon lights started streaming all over the place and with a glance up spelling the name Naruto on the roof.

There still in all his glory standing at 169cm was Naruto Uzumaki. He wore an azure-blue cape which had previously been tattered showing the care he took in his presentation, with a black v neck shirt. On his left arm being Kanji for Soul Split #6. He wore a black strap, which goes over his right shoulder and under it to wrap around his left side, it holds his sword which is positioned carefully allowing it to go horizontally across his back. He is rocking a lean muscle build designed to be quick as well as to pack a lot of power. He has white hair that frames his faces quite nicely and deep blue eyes that are seemingly endless. On his right arm this time however was not bandages but a semi normal arm with a orb lodged there looking as if it has fused with him.

"Yeah it's me! Ladies please form a single line" Naruto said with a cheeky grin

"That's enough excitement" said Iruka not wanting to see if anyone starts to form a line. He then continued "You've all taken your tests and I know you wanted to see what he could do but sadly he has already been tested. So we will just go over the team placements" he said disappointing some.

After a brief pause he started talking about the different places that some of their fellow classmates would be going due to the newly introduced divisions that were designed into not wasting further man power. Some students would graduate and transfer to another school while it was remedial it had a more advanced education focused on bring them up to standard then pushing them further. Those who passed would be enlisted into genin ranks with the students that were about to be put into a team.

"Team seven will contain : Kiba, Shino, and finally Sakura" he stated

"No no no no no a mutt and bug boy!" screamed Sakura 'Why couldn't I get Sasuke'

"Take that Forehead!" Ino screamed whilst holding V for Victory.

"Settle down guys, let me continue. Team Eight will contain Hinata, Hikari, and lastly Sora" he finished

"Yay" both girls cheered having previously gotten close and bonding over the admirable qualities of Naruto (Spread the Naruto love baby!)

However someone else in the room got mildly disappointed and borderline scared 'No! they can't possibly team me up with HIM!' thoughts swirled around in her head. Totomi looked over looking at the person she dreaded only for something to click. He was looking at her, he was smiling! He had this planned!

"Team Ten will be Shikamaru, Ino and lastly" you could practically sense the tension in the room and with each passing second Totomi got more agitated. Noticing it Iruka thought it would be funny to fuel it, how many chances did he get to do something fun like this?

"OH HURRY UP!" Totomi finally burst out saying

"Naruto"

"Oh thank god!" Totomi said with a sigh of relief 'Whatever god's are out there, I thank you!' this was by far the best news she had gotten her entire life.

"I was just going to say that he should stop making faces at Sasuke, the final member of Team ten is Choji" and there it was with him saying that a bomb dropped on Totomi's head. To make it worse, Naruto's smile got significantly bigger and slightly more creepier. She had to find a way to get Sasuke on her side at the very least.

"The last students that will be making it on a team today are Totomi, Sasuke and finally Naruto" hearing it said out loud made it worse "The reason I said you guys last because you will be a new experimental team to see if we can implement this program later, this will be Team Alpha"

Naturally even though he had tried his best to humble himself Sasuke let loose a grin, this made him feel all too special. He was going to be part of a super team and he had his girl by his side an- Wait his girl? Sasuke had noticed himself slipping like this more and more often. 'Itachi wasn't distracted by girls! I will have to focus'

"The rest of you students please stay here for further instructions, the ones that have been selected for teams please exit now your sensei will find and talk to you shortly"

* * *

Hours flew by with Team alpha only being found by their sensei after all 3 of those long excruciating hours! However on the bright side the conversation couldn't have gone any better...

"Hello my little ones" he said with a smile that could almost match the one Naruto was wearing. 'That kid is creepy' were the thoughts that Kakashi, Sasuke and Totomi found themselves sharing.

"Why are you so la-" Totomi was about to ask not so gently

"Save it, You are now team Alpha and as such you are going to be the top of the top. The cream of the crop, you are the Alpha dogs. Thus as such you will not be having some pitiful genin test like the reset of the other teams will be having, I have been told that you will all be able to keep up so what we are going to do is discover who is going to be leading this group. As this is team Alpha there has to be one of you in charge, which means that if I am not here that you will not question their leadership and take their orders without a seconds hesitation." Kakashi said

There was a stunned silence, most of them looked general shocked. Aside from Naruto who didn't seem like he gave two shits.

"We will have a quick introduction then you will fight" he stated

Those that were stunned hadn't still recovered from their stupor and Naruto still seemed like he didn't care, whatever the case Kakashi needed to get this started quick he had Icha Icha to read.

"That means you state your names and a few things about yourself!" He said impatiently.

"Totomi Uchiha I love my friends, I'm thinking of exploring my options with a certain boy and ending the ambitions of another" she said while glancing at Sasuke and Naruto respectively something Kakashi picked up on.

"Sasuke Uchiha my goal, no it isn't a goal it is my ultimate ambi- my mission to bring a end to the life of Itachi Uchiha" he said still remember the exact word Totomi had just used so he choose to rephrase his sentence on the off chance she was talking about him. Not that she could stop him anyway of course.

"Naruto Uzumaki my ultimate goal is to protect the wonderful inhabitants of Konoha who have allowed me the completely magical and utter grace of living especially within their walls. I wish to be Hokage so that I may devote my life to waiting on their needs for their extreme generosity" Naruto said with his smile increasing in size. If it got any bigger there would be a chance that it would act as it were a black hole and consume all of his face. His response however had made Kakashi think 'That's definitely not normal, but i'll ignore it for now'

"I am Kakashi Hatake! Begin" he said trying to look cool.

Seeing no reason not to take his words seriously Naruto made a quick dash to Totomi, following up with a devilishly powerful kick straight into the side of her face. 'I've been waiting all day to do that' he thought to himself before she flew off and he turned to face Sasuke. 'Come Hither' he said in his head and as well with his body.

'That was too fast for a genin' Kakashi mused

In the same way he did Totomi he made a quick dash, followed by a kick. In response Sasuke ducked down as he swiftly swiped at Naruto's support leg and as Naruto started his descent to the ground, he put his hand on the ground for support and returned in kind with a kick to Sasuke's head. Naruto then jumped back up and followed up with a hay maker just to further daze his opponent. (In Honor of Darthemius) He took a few steps to close the distance and then jumped backwards with his back facing Sasuke and grabbed his head before bringing it down in all his glory.

"NKO successful" he said a little too proudly with himself.

"Hope you didn't forget about me you bastard!" she shouted as she ran to him. 'She's still quite far away why would she draw my attention like that' his musing were interrupted when he received a fierce kick to his face and another person added to the list of people he needed to NKO.

"That was an interesting display but I lied, The real Alpha has already been established and it's me! I will tell this to Sasuke when he wakes up tha-"

Kakashi's jonin senses were tingling he turned around only to be facing a Naruto who was in the air and had his back to him. 'Oh shit!' before he had his head slammed into the ground he could not help but hear Naruto's final words to him.

"I'm Alpha bitch!"

* * *

**That's it!**

**Review Review Review!**

**Sorry this chapter was kind of disappointing (at least to me) but had to be uploaded sorry. It is a nice set up in all it's failure for the events to come!**

**Obviously the events have changed in retrospect to that of canon. Hyuga event happened nine years prior to cannon when Hinata was three, here it happened 2 years ago. 1 year after Naruto left.**


	6. AKO

I do not own Naruto

A story has no beginning or end; arbitrarily one chooses that moment of experience from which to look back or from which to look ahead.

* * *

Well you see Kakashi here was in a bit of a dilemma, he remembered exactly what he had said prior to being knocked out. Even the Hokage had told him to live up to his word after hearing the events that had transpired,maybe it was only so that they could keep a closer eye on Naruto having showcased abilities he shouldn't have. However the case may be this effectively made sure that Naruto was in charge of the group, was he being punished for his previous life? It didn't even make it better that his peers and fellow jonin chose to laugh at him for being beaten by a genin. Not even Naruto had let him rest as he chose to remind him who was now in charge which caused a snicker however surprising from Sasuke, at least until he remembered he was on the receiving end of a NKO himself.

This however left him with a few options to save his reputation. On the off chance that it was not luck that Naruto had defeated him and it was skill, he would have Naruto do the same to his fellow Jonin but that then presented a question of it's own. How was a young genin able to take down a jonin, one as skilled as himself. 2 things then came to his mind, he had remembered the feeling when Naruto had intially showed himself the feeling was surprisingly similar to when he versed Ankoku. While he had said that he had fought Ankoku to a stalemate that however was not true. After taking a quick beating he was told that he wasn't worth the time before preceding to get a A-

There it was all the clues had finally joined together for Kakashi, Naruto must have been trained by Ankoku as the move he used was inherently similar. AKO and the NKO how could anyone mistake the two. That's when Kakashi finally got to the other half of his thinking, what were Naruto's intentions towards Konoha? Sure he had said he was grateful for being allowed in the village but anyone with ears would be able to pick up the sarcasm he pumped all throughout his sentence. He would report his finding towards the Hokage but if Naruto had truly been trained by such a powerful shinobi then obviously what he had previously demonstrated was not luck but skill. Which meant one of two things, one he would get praise for being Naruto's known teacher and two he could make a lot of money betting on Naruto especially on the matches he was about to organise. Wow how life sure rewarded him.

"Very funny guys, very funny. I bet the kid could do the same thing to you?" Kakashi said interrupting their laughter

"Surely you jest" Asuma replied

"How about a friendly wager between all of us then"

"What were you thinking Kakashi?" Asked Kurenai a bit skeptical

"He will fight each one of you and our bets will tailor that" Kakashi replied

"Yosh! I will test his flames of youth. What were you thinking my eternal rival!" Gai shouted

"For you Gai, if I win you are not to wear your jumpsuit for a whole year. You will also never utter the word Yosh ever again, in return if you manage to beat him. I will accept all your challenges and even get a... bowl cut" Kakashi said having difficulty saying the last few words

"I accept this challenge!" Gai replied with Kakashi sighing and moving on to Kurenai

"If he beats you then I will be allowed to read my books in peace, you will also copy my habit and read the same book in public. If you beat hi-"

"You will never read your Icha Icha in public ever again and you will wear the same jumpsuit as Gai but in Pink!" she interupted stating her own terms

"Acceptable, now onto Asuma, If I win you will never smoke in my presence again and you will pay for every new copy of Icha Icha that I need, you will also give up on chasing Kurenai ever again"

"What no!" replied Asuma before realizing what Kakashi had said "Um not that I was chasing her in the first place"

"Don't tell me the son of the Hokage is scared of a little green genin" Kakashi said smugly feeling proud at the moment

"Fine but if I win you will pay for all my meals especially if I have a date with a certain someone... I will also even shave my beard"

"Fine those are the terms, we will organise the match for this afternoon. Giving me enough time to find the boy"

"Do you mind if we join this little bet of yours" said Iruka walking in with Ebisu and Yugao.

"Not to the extremity you guys are going to but just money" Yugao stated

"Preposterous as if a genin could beat anyone of these people, I will bet ¥500000 which if I recall is 1 A ranked mission" said Ebisu thinking highly of himself (Approx. $5000 US)

"If that is okay with everyone we will all throw in that much into the pot" Kakashi spoke up being the one orchestrating this bet.

"Alright I'm sure that me and Iruka are voting for the kid hope he will make us proud" Yugao said

* * *

"So you understand why you are here?" Asuma asked

"Yep" Naruto replied

"You still think you have a chance?" Asuma questioned

"I do think it is a bit unfair... to you" Naruto replied with a cheeky smile and wink towards Yugao's direction something which caused a slightly pink tint to appear onto hear cheeks.

"Alright in that case will you do the honors Iruka" Asuma said whilst rolling his eyes this would be too easy.

"Begin"

"Well kid le-" Asuma was interupted when he found Naruto suddenly in his guard. Letting his hands quickly snake Asuma's head and bring it towards his knee, Naruto followed up by falling onto the ground before using his feet to kick Asuma up into the sky, only to find a log in his place.

"That wasn't nice, try this up for size" Asuma said before throwing himself into a string of Handseals

"Wind Jutsu: Air Drill" he said opening his mouth. He didn't expect that to bring down the kid but it gave him enough time to pull out his trench knives. What surprised Asuma to a certain extent was watching fly into a tree with a simple Air Drill, for all the credit they gave this kid he wasn't doing much to impress.

"Flying swallow" Asuma said while agumenting his trench knives

"Shadow Jutsu: Blink" Naruto shouted after holding a single seal then flaring his chakra. Soon appearing directly in front of Asuma out of his shadow and using surprise to his advantage. Naruto threw a right hook which Asuma quickly blocked and followed up with a swipe with his trench knife cutting a few strands of Naruto's hair when he ducked. With a a sweeping kick Naruto took Asuma of his feet before slamming his elbow into his body to speed his process of hitting the floor up.

Naruto stared at Asuma before stomping on the ground encouraging him to stand up, with each passing second he stomped even harder. As Asuma groggily stood up Naruto suprisingly stopped moving only staring at Asuma before speaking.

"Might want to look behind you pal" Naruto said simply while Asuma initially didn't want to turn around his Jonin senses were tingling and he snapped his back around to find.. nothing at all, he quickly snapped back to look at Naruto.

"There's nothi-" Asuma didn't finish as Naruto whirled in the air before giving him a snap kick in the face.

"Blink" Naruto said appearing under neath Asuma as he flew and kick him upwards. 'Let's see if this works' Naruto thought as he looked impatiently as Asuma slowly started coming down towards the ground. He ran up full speed before jumping in the air grabbing Asuma's head and bringing it down onto the ground heavily.

"Flying NKO" Naruto said casually whilst the other Jonin had their mouths on the ground. Kakashi seemed to recover first before turning to Yugao and Iruka and whispering.

"I think we might have a chance here" he said simply

"Match one Uzumaki" Iruka said with a smile

"I guess I will go next, please don't use that last move on me Naruto" she said with a sigh

"Begin" Iruka said again leaving Naruto with no chance to reply

"KAI" Naruto shouted before smiling at Kurenai who seemed mildly impressed

"Guess you can handle my low level genjutsu" she said whilst Naruto then put his hand behind his back and drew his sword.

"This baby right here is **Sakkaku" **he said before throwing his blade up into the sky. Kurenai instinctively watched as it slowly descended ever so gracefully before it planted itself into the ground.

"KAI" this time it was Kurenai's turn only to find herself with the blade to her throat.

"Yield" Naruto said

"Impressive but how?"

"It's called Sakkaku I mean common, I'm a ninja either way. Do you honestly expect me to reveal all my secrets?" Naruto replied causing Kakashi to laugh

"That's my studenet! Prepare to enjoy some Icha Kurenai" Kakashi said holding up the V sign.

"Let's not waste anymore time, Begin" Iruka said again

"Yosh, I will throughly test his flames of Youth" Gai shouted

"Sorry Gai but I don't like men" Naruto replied with a smirk

"How unyouthful! I accept all sexuality"

"I'm sure you accept a lot of things Gay" Naruto said

"I sure do Naruto-kun" Gai replied not knowing how Naruto had said his name.

"Enough games, lets get this show on the rode" Naruto stated before settling into a stance. Naruto then found himself flying across the training ground and implanting onto a tree only then realising that Gai had kicked him.

"That was disappointing Naruto-kun" Gai said seriously causing Naruto to smirk. He held his hands in a familiar seal before summoning two shadow clones. Using the shadow cast by Gai's body both shadow clones appeared by his side using blink with the real one running across the field while Gai was preoccupied.

Gai's hand shot for the clones gut causing it to disperse before spinning right to avoid a timely kick to his face by the other one. With a follow up the clone throw a quick punch. Moving his hand around it's hand Gai grabbed it's elbow before snapping it in two causing a quick dispersion. Only for him to dodge again as Naruto came in with a flying kick.

"I wonder how well you fight without your eyes. **Bringer of Darkness"** Naruto said whilst casting his jutsu. Upon removing Gai's eyes Naruto summoned two more clones to hold both Gai's arms as him jumped in the air with his back turned and gave Gai a quick NKO whilst staying on the ground himself and posing.

"Winner Naruto Uzum-" Iruka was about to say.

"I forfeit" Naruto said quickly

"WHAT WHY!" Kakashi shouted

"I want to see you with a bowl cut" simultaneously Naruto, Kurenai, Yugao and even Iruka put up their V's for victory before Kakashi screamed and actually fainted.

"That was so worth having a loss on my record!" Naruto said with a sigh of happiness as Kurenai herself started cutting Kakashi's hair.**  
**

* * *

"Mind if I talk to you privately" she asked

"You already found your way to my home so why not" He replied

"I would just like to say I'm sorry!" she said before bowing and keeping her head down

"What for" genuinely puzzled

"I know what you've been through, even when you were younger I was aware. I myself have been in the same situation and I know just how hard it is, I know the pain you suffer when they look at you that way." she said

"You know nothing of my pain!" he whispered

"I know more than others! I have tasted both worlds so I feel it much worse than you, I was thought of a prodigy. I learnt everything my master taught me to the best of my abilities, it didn't make it any easier when I realised I had feelings for him. I loved him maybe it wasn't real love but he was my first crush and my teacher. I honestly couldn't tell the difference but then he decided to betray the village, I had to go with him. After all I loved him, I had to show him my feelings for him but he marked me then shortly discarded me, I was broken and I was rejected" Anko said expressing a great deal of emotion

"I was allowed back in the village by the Hokage but only by the Hokage! I noticed the way they looked at me now, the golden girl now a pariah. It was at my weakest and they kept kicking me down. I did what I had to cope, I did dangerous things, I slept with many men. Those that could stand to touch me but I always felt even worse than before grimy, worse than the dirt they walk on. So for that I have to say I'm sorry because the only way I survived was because of Kurenai, Kurenai helped me when I had no one. You stayed with no one, I knew exactly how you felt, I knew exactly what you needed but I didn't offer it at all. Instead I let you live your life lonely, discarded and even beaten like I was" she was openly sobbing now, crying so hard which was really uncharacteristic of someone that was usually so bold.

"No you don't know my pain because every night I sit here and wonder what it is like to feel at least some of the love you have felt in your life, at least you have intially felt it. However I can't hold anything against you, we are just unfortunate sob stories of this village. I forgive you Anko, I forgive you." He said whilst enveloping her in a hug. She pressed against his chest as she let out all the emotions that she had never had the chance of letting out. Unbeknownst to her a single tear slid down Naruto's face as he himself let out some emotion, he wouldn't let himself openly cry but this was progress.

"Let me get to know you Naruto" she sniffled out

"..." he didn't reply

"Let me make up for the times we never had" she said while trying to control herself

"Only if you promise not to let tears stain your beautiful face again" he said causing her to giggle.

"You got it Naruto-kun" she said before getting more comfortable on his body and falling asleep with her head rested on his body.

"What have I gotten myself into" he whispered before he himself drifted off.

* * *

"Look I've got to talk to you" Totomi said

"What about?" he replied coldly

"Is this how it is between us now? It used to be us against world!" she said

"Well now it's us against Konoha and it seems like you have changed sides" Hikari said

"How can you possibly believe anything he says, you don't honestly expect him to succedd do you?"

"I believe in justice and if that fails it should be one heck of a ride!" Hikari continued said

"Even if he fails, even if we fail at least we can say we stood for something that we believed in. You on the other hand quit as soon as it got tough" Sora said

"He's crazy! He will be stopped! To think I used to consider you my friends, so easily blinded" Totomi says

"It is not us who has abandoned you but you who has abandoned us, you think you will honestly have a good life in this village. Best case scenario you will be used as breeding stock to revive the Clan" Sora said

"Sasuke isn't like that! If you got to know the people around you, you would see that their not so bad. Why can't you get over your grief, my parents died too but even I can move on" she shouts

"You are under the assumption that because you like Sasuke and he likes you that you are most likely gonna be married to him? What if the council does no approve of hmi breeding with a low born Uchiha? What if you are instead given to another clan to use anyway they like?" Sora questions

"You don't know that!" she retorts

"What do you know then Totomi? What do you really know about the village you serve, you are just another deluded mind thinking that everything is fair for you. If you actually opened your eyes and saw what was going on then you would finally see how unfair everything really is" Sora says

"What if it's not as messed up as you think it is? What if you die followed some maniacs stupid ambition" she answers with her own question

"Then at least we can say we had fun" Hikari replies

"How can this be fun at all for the both of you, I just want to understand how you can choose him over me"

"Let me start you off with a little history lesson, do you know of Madara Uchiha. The greatest Uchiha to ever exists h-"

"The craziest Uchiha to ever exist" Totomi interrupts

"What's wrong with that? He predicted the massacre of the Uchiha clan way before it ever happened why do you think that is? Because he understood just how corrupt the village was, he may not have been a good guy himself but the roots of this village have always been corrupt" Sora said

"I don't want to hear your lies, Just answer me this one question" Totomi spoke softly

"Ask away" Sora replies

"What will you do if I try to stop you? What if I tell the Hokage what you are planing" she asks

"We were once friends Totomi, will you not let us follow our own paths? Please Totomi I don't want things to get worse between us, please" Hikari said

"I gu-" Totomi was about to speak

"You would die" Sora stated. Totomi's eyes and even Hikari's to an extent bulged. She could not believe that someone who she once considered her brother, someone who she loved and respected just said he would kill her.

"You wouldn't!" She said a little fearful

"Never said I would" he replied

"What?"

"Roll up your sleeve" Sora said not seeing the point in saying no Totomi did as he asked.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" she shouted referring to the black skull that was on her arm.

"It's a seal" he replied

"What does it mean!" Totomi shouted getting distressed.

"It means your fucked" Hikari said before she clamped her hands over her mouth. 'Why did I say that' her shy personality usually kept her from voicing her thoughts

"I think you meant what does it do, If you utter a word of our intentions towards Konoha the skull will split in half, if you utter another one then..."

"I die" Totomi says solemnly

"You die" Sora says with a smirk.

"You are not the people I remember!" she finally roars before running out of their old hide out.

"That girl should really learn how to dispel genjutsu" Sora says before he and Hikari dissolve leaving only Naruto in his place.

* * *

**That's it!**

**Sakkaku: **Illusion.

**Genjutsu: Bringer of Darkness -**This technique exerts an hallucinatory effect upon the eyesight, effectively blinding the opponent. No matter how skilled an opponent may be, they are forced to wait helpless in this world of darkness, as this technique allows the user to attack unseen. Although it negates sight, it does not stop the other senses.

**Shadow Jutsu: Blink** - User uses the shadow casts by the opponent to teleport closer. Depending on how big the shadow that is cast, user can reappear in many different directions. From behind his oponent, from in front, to the side etc.

If you don't like the amount people get payed for missions, make your own story and change it?


	7. Eliminate Naruto!

I do not own Naruto.

Q: Vendetta419 - Wow...this story is awesome. Sadly I feel sorry for Totomi, but they are right the world isn't fair. If she thinks Naruto is nut, wait til she learned the truth about Konoha or better yet why Itachi murdered the clan. I hope Totomi change and come to her senses because I don't want to see her helping Konoha or falling for Sasuke, I thought she cares for Naruto and wanted to help him and get to know him, why go against that now?

A: I think what I showed a little bit in chapter 4 gives you the answer your looking for, she has become attached to her classmates over the years she couldn't ever imagine betraying them now. She still hopes she could be friends with Sora and Hikari, her mission now is to (**Slight Spoiler)** Save her friends from the clutches of Naruto! He is the one that tricked them into this pursuit for vengeance right?

Q: Dovack - the first chapter was ok but i would like to now naruto age.

A: Everyone in that graduating class was around the age of 10. With the 3 year time skip most are in between 12-14, Naruto should be the same age as them but is he? ;) Hikari: 13 , Totomi 13 and Sora 14 being the oldest out of the group.

A story has no beginning or end; arbitrarily one chooses that moment of experience from which to look back or from which to look ahead.

* * *

Have you ever seen a silver bowl cut? A bowl cut by itself is bad enough but when it's coloured silver then that shit there is funny. Sharigan no Kakashi, Kakashi Hatake son of Sakumo Hatake had the most embarrassing 2 months of his life. Just because his stupid student had decided that it would be more fun seeing him with a bowl cut than winning his match. The worse thing was that it seems that they had all planned it without his knowing making him look like an even bigger loser. The only thing that cheered him up was the fact that Kurenai walked around reading Icha Icha and while she would never admit it he knew that she secretly enjoyed reading it. The best part of the whole arrangement was that he could 'accidentally' lose his book and Asuma would cough up the fee for a new one.

His missions with his team, no it wasn't even his team anymore. Naruto was effectively in charge just because he had to open his mouth and stray away from the original bell test that his sensei had taught him. 'Why am I an idiot?' he asked himself constantly. Having a genin yell commands at you all day was seriously degrading and the fact that this certain genin got his kicks from it...

"Team seven requesting another D-rank" Kakashi said

"Team seven requesting a C-rank" Naruto corrected before his and Kakashi's eyes met in a fierce battle of wills, Naruto added a smile and the Copy ninja quickly eye smiled and forfeit.

"What he said" Kakashi threw out 'That kid is creepy'

"No no no Kakashi try again" Naruto said

"What Captain Naruto said" Kakashi said which caused a few snickers in the room aside from Totomi everyone found it funny. Even the Hokage himself found it just to laugh at the situation Kakashi had gotten himself in, so much for the feared Anbu Captain he used to know.

"Kakashi! As funny as that was you can't possibly think you are ready for a C-rank mission" Iruka yelled

" These are my students now, the little kids you let out of the Academy are no longer here nor are they yours to command. If I think they are ready then they are ready" Kakashi said sternly

"Actually their mine to comm-"

"Naruto this has gone far enough these are no longer silly D-ranks but missions that could involve difficulty I will not put the lives of my students in danger because of a running practical joke" said Kakashi sternly

"Finally the ex-captain grows some balls" Naruto said causing Kakashi to narrow his eyes 'Was he talking about my career in Anbu? he shouldn't know that'

"That's enough I think I will allow Team seven their first C-rank. Send in Tazuna" he said finally directing the last comment at the door

"This is what you send to pr-" with that Tazuna threw himself on the floor and started laughing it grew louder and louder until eventually it even ticked Iruka off.

"Your giving me helmet head? Ahahaha" Tazuna said still laughing

"Ha you're so right ha" Sasuke said his own laughter about to erupt

'He really does look ridiculous with that haircut, but I have to remember my mission' Totomi said

"Shut up kid ha ha your hair looks like a duck's butt" an ethereal silence broke out as the insult was thrown at Sasuke, Few seconds broke out before Naruto grabbed Tazuna and... started laughing with him. Kakashi threw a subtle V sign as the attention was no longer on him before Sasuke quickly threw a Kunai that impact just an inch below the gap between Tazuna's legs.

"Let's get this mission started" Sasuke said before storming out.

"Guess it's time we get moving, everyone gather your gear and let us meet at the bridge. I will go and get Sasuke" he said before Shunshin

* * *

"So what's the situation in wave?" Naruto asked innocently, it had been hours since they had started their journey. They had been walking for quite a bit but still something irked him. He could practically taste that something was up, there was more to this than anyone could ever imagine.

"N-nothing you need to worry about" Tazuna said looking at the brat, he had come to notice the looks the others were giving him. He could tell that most of them didn't particularly like him. The Sasuke kid didn't really care about it, but the Totomi girl had been leveling glares behind his back ever since they started this mission. Even the supposed leader Kakashi had a slight look of resentment in his eye, something he was adept at picking up due to being in a country full of poverty and despair. You needed to be able to learn who you could trust and who you couldn't just by the look of their face lest you get stabbed in the back.

"I'll take your word for it" Naruto replied as he picked up the chakra trace from the small puddle while Tazuna began to wonder. Why did they not have any regard for their so called team mate?

"Why the hell are you asking him such personal questions? Idiot" Totomi asked.

'She doesn't like him much but there is more to this than meets the eye' Kakashi thought being able to see underneath the underneath was something he could do.

"Halt" Naruto said simply as he himself stopped while the others took a few steps before stopping themselves.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kakashi asked 'Could he have?' his thoughts were interrupted when a black cloak erupted around Naruto as he channel chakra, it wrapped around him swallowing him in darkness before it grew limbs or more so tentacles. Yes that's what it was, Naruto cloak strongly resembled a octopus and it wasn't limbs he was staring at but tentacles.

"Shadow release: Tentacles of fate" Naruto called out before his tentacles shot forth with great haste, diving straight into the puddle. The illusion slowly dissipated as two rogue ninja were pulled out. Sasuke quickly put himself on guard holding his kunai at the ready in case something where to happen, he was impressed with the blonde. Just wait until he got his sharigan he would be pulling the same thing, then Itachi was as good as his. By closer inspection they seemed as if they had initially come from Kiri which would explain why they went rogue. Slowly the Octopus became more transparent and you could see Naruto inside but looking at the rogue ninja was something that truly shocked everyone. You could see the tentacles slowly suck out the life of one of the duo, the glint in his eyes faded and faded until the body was just an empty husk aged beyond recognition. Surprisingly no once did he utter so much as a single scream, maybe that was a side effect of the technique?

"You idiot what are you doing, no one should die like that!" Totomi shouted

"Unless you want to turn out like your friend I suggest you give me some answers, Who do you work for and what is your goal" Naruto questioned. Surprisingly the ninja just grinned as if he didn't care what he had just witnessed.

"Do what you want kid! Death is all that awaits you. You are nothing agaisnt her!" he roared back

"As you wish" Naruto said before his tentacles went to work or at least that was a plan before a Kunai whizzed through the air cutting the tentacles hold on the rogue ninja. Seeing this as a blessing said kiri ninja quickly took off he may have acted tough but no way he wanted to become what his friend had become. Sasuke flung a Kunai at him but he ducked just in time as he made his way through the woods, their captive had escaped.

"What's the big idea, why on earth would you do that to him?" Totomi shouted

"Silence!" Kakashi interrupted and she quickly shut up, she didn't expect to get a reprimand

'Her hatred for him is clouding her actions, this is something I'm going to have to investigate. At least it goes hand in hand with my current mission have to keep a closer eye on that Naruto'

"Hn " Sasuke said with a sigh if there was anything he respected in this world was a clear head, he also knew that as a ninja you must have it to complete missions no matter what the mission had to be completed, although he had previously thought he was starting to like Totomi this just showed she wasn't the ninja he thought she was but a little girl who couldn't control her emotions, one word disappointed.

"What you did was very stupid Totomi and rash! Naruto had killed one enemy ninja and with a failure to get information from the other was about to do the same! Not only did he escape because of your actions but now he has the opportunity to warn anyone else that we may encounter this means that we will be in for harder battles." Kakashi said sternly and Totomi had the decency to put her head down in shame.

"I- I just wasn't used to watching someone die" Totomi said

"We all make mistakes lets hope yours wasn't a fatal one" Kakashi said before looking at Naruto. What he saw was the boy was shaking, then it hit him. The boy had just taken his first life of course he would be shaken up. Not even 5 seconds later before Kakashi was about to console the young boy his eyes fluttered before completely closing and he fell back.

"I think you deserve a rest Naruto" Kakashi replied 'No body handles their first kill well, I'm actually glad that this was his first' Kakashi thought however what he didn't notice was that Totomi just leveled a glare at Naruto.

'You think you can fool me but you can't!' she thought quickly before controlling herself

"I would have liked to know who they were after but what's done is done, I will carry Naruto let's continue" Kakashi said with the wind lightly playing with his bowl cut.

* * *

"Kakashi do you think I could talk to you privately" she whispered

"What's this about Totomi?" he asked

"Shut up why do you think we are using the fog as cover? For the heck of it? We are trying to avoi-"

"It's Naruto he plans to-"

"ARRGHHHH" Naruto 'woke up' screaming

"Naruto what's wro-"

"I killed him! All I can see is his face as the light slowly drained out of his eyes, I see him in my dreams. Calling me a monster!" Naruto said as his eyes widened in shock

"This is as far as I can take you Tazuna make wave proud"

"You're not a monster Naruto, you could never be" Kakashi consoled

"DUCK!" Kakashi screamed as he forced Totomi and Tazuna's heads to the ground with him. Naruto who was already down had no need to listen to the man and Sasuke well he was on the ground quick enough, just a few hairs lost no biggie.

"He isn't monster but I am! Eight points to strike. Larynx, Spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidney's, heart. Now which one will puncture, which one will I destroy and which will I eat!"

"Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the Hidden mist"

"Sharigan no Kakashi it will be a honor for me to defeat" Zabuza replied

'Sharigan? That's my families bloodline, Kakashi can't be!" Thought Totomi and Sasuke

"You won't defeat me Zabuza" Kakashi retorted while uncovering his eye.

"That's right poor choice of words! I'm gonna kill you instead" flaring his Killing intent and thicken the mist.

"Don't worry guys I will protect you with my life" seeing the conditions Naruto, Totomi and Sasuke were in, obviously it worked as they all visibly relaxed

"Your life is over" a voice came from behind them, he was good. Another swing of his blade but this time it was met with Kakashi's kunai it wouldn't hold forever but he only needed a second. He ducked quickly letting the blade finally pass over with his stabbing forward with his Kunai to where the wielder would be.

"Sorry it had to come to this" Kakashi said

"While that was impressive work on my clone don't think this battle will be so easy, especially for your kiddies" A voice called out from the mist yet again

Kakashi barely sensed the presence behind him but by then it was to late as Zabuza's sword cleaved his head. Water burst forth over Zabuza before he quickly realised Kakashi had copied his jutsu. Finding a Kunai in his midsection didn't deter Zabuza as he smiled, Kakashi immediatly noticed something was off. He had let himself be led onto the water, he had just killed another clone.

Water wrapped around the Jonin as the Zabuza he had killed turned into water.

"Water prison Jutsu successful, so much for the great Kakashi Hatake" Zabuza chuckled from behind him

"Guys run this is a fight you can't win!"

"No!" surprisingly the outburst came from Naruto

"I will not leave you behind because..." he paused before finishing quickly as if he was forcing himself to say it "I will one day become Hokage so no man will be left behind" he finished slowly raising to his feet. Kakashi and Sasuke immediately gained hope the later gaining confidence, he was after all the last Uchiha or at least the most important one. No that was the attitude that Itachi wanted him to have and he would not let himself fall for Itachi's tricks! After why would Itachi want to make him strong? the stuff he said about hatred was just to make Sasuke weak.

'No no no, their buying this bullshit I have to talk to Kakashi'

"Excellent speech kid but what are you gonna do?"

"Try this" Naruto quickly unsheathed Sakkaku before flinging it into the air as he had done with Kurenai.

"**Bringer of** **Darkness" **Naruto quickly cast his jutsu on Zabuza

"I'm an expert on the silent killing technique what makes you think I need my eyes?" Zabuza asked

Naruto quickly caught Sakkaku before dashing forth "Clones are yours Sasuke!" he shouted over his head. Sasuke felt an innate sense of pride Naruto had recognised him as strong enough to take the clones out by himself, which was obvious either way. Naruto whirled in the air spinning his sword at Zabuza's head as Sasuke engaged the clones.

"I am not useless!" Totomi shouted before activating her sharigan all two tomoe blazing intensly. "Raiton: Shockwave Encampment" she shouted once again before releasing her jutsu in the direction of two clones hoping she wouldn't hit Sasuke. The lighting quickly rooted itself into the ground before moving towards the clones when it reaches it quickly shot up forming a barrier before compressing and frying the water clones.

Steel met steel as Naruto swung relentless hoping he could exploit at least one opening but even with one hand Zabuza was more than the match for him.

"Look kid" before he finished he stopped himself, his demon senses were tingling. He quickly ducked taking eyes of Naruto, it was the more preferable choice as one of Naruto's clones swung for a kill. He quickly looked back up and saw Naruto throw his sword to the floor, had he given up? He quickly found a Naruto's foot to his stomach and the rest was history.

"Shadow Jutsu: Black spear" Naruto said as shadows covered his hand and he aimed to plunge it within Zabuza's heart

Just before Zabuza's untimely end two senbon flew through the air and hit Zabuza's dead on. It was a hunter-nin, a hunter-nin killed him.

"Zabuza has committed great crimes and it has been tasked upon me to be the one that retrieves him." The Hunter nin quickly grabbed him and left.

"Let's see how the others ar-" this time no one got interrupted but Kakashi fainted, he forgot to turn of his sharigan when he got trapped.

"Tazuna any place we can stay?" Naruto voiced his question looking in their direction. He found a Sasuke who seemed to be contemplating his life, and a panting Totomi who seemed smug.

'It takes two to play a game' he smiled with that thought.

* * *

After the fight everything had died down they had taken to Tazuna's home as shelter, the family seemed all to happy to receive them as they were protecting Tazuna everyone except one. It took one day before Kakashi had recovered enough that he could walk around the house, although he complained about pain. There was no one who really believed him but Totomi knew that this was her only chance to finally reveal what she knew about Naruto.

"Kakashi listen I need to talk to you it's about Totomi" Naruto said quietly making Totomi's eyes widen, she hid behind the door utiliyzing the small crack to peak through.

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi asked

"It's just that she showed some abilities in that battle that she is not known to have and I'm starting to question her intentions on Konoha! Not only did she use Sharigan but she used a Raiton Jutsu that has not previously been heard of in Konoha. I'm starting to wonder who she is working with, the sharigan could have been excused but how do you explain her not telling anyone about it? " Naruto finished both Kakashi's and Totomi's eyes widen. To Kakashi because it made sense and Totomi because of how everything had turned out! She was the one who was supposed to be having this conversation with Kakashi about Naruto but now what could she say? Naruto taught me all those jutsu? With the way he acts in public which is like a idiot him teaching her would be very hard to believe.

How also could she explain her Sharigan? When she was on board Naruto had convinced her to hide it so there was no one in Konoha who could vouch for her activating it through training. Also if she was to accuse Naruto of being the traitor it would look like a petty attempt at trying to cover up her tracts, he had effectively limited her options. That asshole!

"Look I'm not saying slap her in cuffs but you need to keep a close eye on her" Naruto said before heading towards the door having said his peace.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention I had not thoroughly thought about the situation before but also on the same thought of things that don't add up I think the Zabuza may still be alive." Kakashi said. At this point Totomi run back to her room intent on crying her little heart out.

"Whatever the case is we need to train go get Sasuke I will have a little talk with Totomi"

"Yes sensei" Naruto said with a smirk as he left the room himself.

* * *

"Totomi there's a few things I'd like to talk to you about"

"I was listening but you have to belie-"

"I already know your not a traitor Totomi I'm not really buying the load of crap that Naruto is selling" Kakashi said

"He plans to-" she left a violent tremor in her arm. 'Oh god the seal'

"Look I don't know what he's up to but he's very sneaky I need you to help me keep an eye on him Totomi" Kakashi said

"I understand but how did you know?"

"Like I said I didn't buy his act, you could tell in his eyes that he had already experienced his first kill, also if that was his first kill why was he so quick to try and finish of Zabuza? Furthermore if he was talking about your techniques where in the blue seas did he learn shadow jutsu? Furthermore I will reveal this to you and only you, my mission from the Hokage is to eliminate Naruto should he prove he is a traitor" he said causing Totomi to slightly gasp

"So are you gonna?" she didn't say it completely but he understood what she meant

"We don't have enough evidence yet but he is already on thin ice, one more push and we will finally eliminate Naruto Uzumaki" Kakashi said.

* * *

That's another chapter baby 3 Might make them longer?


	8. Traitors at every door!

I do not own Naruto!

A story has no beginning or end; arbitrarily one chooses that moment of experience from which to look back or from which to look ahead.

**Q: SS3 KG -Yup I sure want you to make the chapters longer, although did the seal break... actually is there even a seal -.-  
A: Did Naruto lie or does she have a seal? Guess we're going to find out.**

**This is going to be different because I didn't want to write some boring canon that everyone is used to, it would just be a waste of my time. I know my story has it's uniqueness but lot's of stories have that too but writing stuff that has been established in canon they get kind of lazy. I have changed this around and I would bet there is no chance anyone could have seen this coming.**

* * *

"This... This is the day" Kakashi said. This was the day that Zabuza was supposed to make his return, it should be today atleast. Given that yesterday was the day he fully recovered and they weren't at the bridge, the attack would have to be coming today. Ever since his conversation with Totomi it seemed that Naruto took less risk in his actions, anything that could have him perceived as a traitor he would cover up. He even taken to changing the attitude of the young boy that had been present, inspiring him with words that would make all the previous Hokage's smile. He explained the will of fire in such detail and passion that it almost made Kakashi wonder if the kid was actually a traitor.

"The mist, it's thickening again" Totomi voiced out loud.

"Eight points to strike. Larynx, Spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidney's, heart. Now which one will puncture, which one will I destroy and which will I eat!" A voice cackled through the mist as Kakashi unloaded most of his kunai in the direction it came from.

"Relax Hatake, why rush to meet your end." the voice said

"That isn't Zabuza who are you" Kakashi shouted with a figure appearing through the mist until it stood in front of him. With the mist stiill allowing him to see, if only just he could now tell who it was.

"Surprised?"

"So it's you the Hunter-nin, whatever happened to Zabuza?" Naruto questioned

"I killed him" The hunter-nin replied before he started to laugh, it became more intense each second and even more maniacal.

"I thought you were on the same side?" Kakashi asked

"I'm running the show, you think Zabuza was always the Demon of the mist. People like that aren't just born they have environmental influences that creates them, molds them into who they are" the hunter-nin replied

"But you aren't as old as Zabuza was?" it was Sasuke's turn to ask his question. In turn the Hunter-nin removed his mask showing a young beautiful face so soft and innocent. You wouldn't match the actions with the face that's for sure.

"Appearances may be deceiving, I'm the real mastermind behind this show. Zabuza had to be eliminated because he started to believe that he was the real demon. Even though it was me! I WAS" he cleared his throat before he started yelling "I was the one who made him who he was, I am Haku Momochi the real master behind the silent killing technique. There is a reason why I haven't been heard of yet Zabuza was, he wasn't a master he was purely adept at silent killing." Haku finished off eliciting a gasp from everyone in the group even Naruto although whether it was fake or real surprise it didn't matter.

"So Haku... where do your allegiances lay?" Naruto voiced this question causing everyone to give him strange looks.

'He was being so careful before, what is he playing at?' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Simple. To myself of course something I shouldn't have implanted in Zabuza, we all make mistakes I guess. Let me tell you how my little story begins, you see Zabuza was an orphan I found and to be total honest he was pathetic, before he met me I could honestly say he wouldn't be able to hurt a fly. Have to admit he had potential though, you see he was on deaths door when I found him, a orphan beaten to near death something that has started to become to common in our world. I don't know if it was the sheer desperacy or what but the child managed to grab part of my cloth while using my technique. I figured the kid could be useful at the very least, I molded him into what I thought was acceptable. Eventually he started taking after me he was so set on revenge, maybe not revenge to a person per say but more so to the world! So set in proving that he wasn't a innocent little boy that I had found he tricked himself, he tricked himself into believing he was actually a demon. He was void of emotion he listened to my every word, he learnt at a quick rate. I couldn't have been more proud when he was able to slay his entire class. However recently his delusions have become dangerous to say the least, to this very day he increases his strength and his resolve strengthens, well maybe not to this very day since he is dead _Hahaha_. I couldn't allow him to stay alive, you can understand why there were too many problems with keeping him alive now. He didn't respect me anymore he thought he was now above me, he thought he had truly become a demon" he said gaining looks of shock from the others. "I guess I have you to thank I didn't really want a long fight with the boy, quick and simple"

"You said that environmental influences in making Zabuza into what he is, what made you into what you are?" Naruto questioned

"Why would I give my life story to people I'm gonna kill but let's just say that this is just a long chain of what has happened before" Haku replied

"Very well, would it be possible to acquire your services? I'm sure there can be some use for you!" Naruto said and that was all Kakashi needed before he quickly grabbed the blond holding his neck in case he needed to snap it.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't snap your neck right now?" Kakashi asked.

"Why are you jumping to conclusions, what's with you? I was trying to acquire Konoha a powerful shinobi!" Naruto stammered out quickly

'He is a fucking good actor!' Totomi thought getting angry

"Oh!" Kakashi said simply, he had been to rash. 'I have been on edge to much lately, I think he may have goaded me into that reaction' Kakashi thought hoping he hadn't hurt the boy, with that he lessened his grip.

"I'm feeling hurt, you Kakashi have just assaulted a Konoha shinobi and it wasn't on just grounds which means I either report this incident to the Hokage where you can wait your punishment, which I will make sure you get" Kakashi here visibly gulped "Or I could do this and call it even."

"Do what?" Kakashi asked

"Might want to turn around" Naruto said smugly and with that Kakashi snapped around only to see a clone mid-air wrap it's hands around his neck, he quickly pushed it forward effectively stopping the technique. He turn around with a smug smirk.

"Looks like your technique failed" he said still smirking before seeing the real Naruto wrap his hands around his head and as he started his descent to the ground Kakashi managed one last thought.

'Oh fuck'

"Haha you know what kid, I like you!" Haku cackled

"You know laughing like that doesn't suit such a pretty girl" Sasuke voiced out he obviously knew she was a powerful ninja so what was there to lose?

"I'm more man than all you! That is why I'm such a hit with the ladies. Pushing 40 and they still can't get enough" Haku said laughing which Naruto quickly joined in with, Sasuke just hit on a man.

"Sasuke likes men huh?" Naruto said out loud.

"Old men" Haku added "Not that I'm old" he added on top of that. This mad Sasuke's mouth open and it would take a while before it shut. Eventually the mind-rape was too much for him and he fainted.

"You remind me of a certain pervert who goes by the name Jiraya" Naruto said

"I know him he happens to think he is a super pervert, but I'm a super pervert. How many times has he been caught? No one has ever seen me man" Haku replied.

"Okay okay but seriously..." Naruto said

"Seriously, I'm gonna kill each and every one of you if you protect that bridge builder" Haku said quickly sucking out all the enjoyment that had previously been there.

"Let's see two of you left, I like one and I don't really mind the other. Guess which one is getting knocked out?" without even been even seen move he quickly took out Totomi, she quickly slumped to the floor. There was no way she was getting up.

"Look I like you kid so I will give you a few options, 1. You can become what Zabuza was before hopefully you wont forget who is the top dog, 2. I knock you out like your friends or try be the hero and I kill you. What will it be?" Haku asked.

"Ahahahahahhahaha" Naruto erupted with laughter.

"What do you find so funny?" he asked with genuine curiosity as he watched Naruto sit on Sasuke's face.

"Had my team been awake there would have been no chance I could defeat you without revealing to much, so thank you Haku, thank you." Naruto replied before he spoke again "I've been holding this in all day" Naruto finished off as he gave of a relieved look.

"You just farted in his face didn't you?" Haku asked chuckling.

"Yeah why not?"

"That's nasty kid, but it get me thinking why would you be hiding you abilities from you team? Especially if think you can take on someone like me? The only reason I see would be if your a traitor, which explains why you tried to acquire my services before. If you happen to be a traitor and you haven't yet or used this very opportunity to run I assume you have something planned, oh by the way seriously kid you suck at acting but I guess your plan worked, but had the Kakashi not been on edge he would have saw right through it" Haku replied.

"True but I will have you know, no one has picked up on it yet. Plus who do you think put him on edge?" Naruto said absorbing the fun in the area.

"Their dumb kid, however it's time to get serious. I will give you two new options" he said before pausing and looking Naruto dead in the eye "1. I fight you and you win then I will serve under you even join in any plan you have or 2. I fight you and you die simple" Haku said.

"You think I need you? I've already set up all contingency plans in Konoha I have everything planned out. I have so many spies in there it will make your head spin. The people that seem to be the most loyal guess which team their actually playing for?" Naruto said grinning wildly.

"What about outside of Konoha? if shit goes down hill and all your 'plans' go down the drain your gonna need someone looking out for you" Haku replied quickly.

"It seems that you are actually looking for someone to serve" Naruto retorted.

"I suppose I am but then again aren't we all looking for something to bow down under" Haku replied.

"There is no one I will bow under, however you got me thinking. Oh this is just too good! I have a surprise I need you to set up for the Chunin exams" Naruto said.

"Beat me first" Haku replied.

"I could kill you in one move."

"My father once told me that there were people that could kill me so fast it could make my head spin, people that were so strong it was inconceivable are you saying your one of those people? because I'm near kage-level myself." Haku asked with a slight smile as he started flying through handseals.

"Don't be silly," Naruto stated. "That implies that there are other people on this planet even close to my level."

* * *

"So your telling me he knocked you out?"

"Y-yes" Kakashi replied ashamed.

"Surely that's grounds for execution."

"It would be had I not assaulted him first" Kakashi replied to the Hokage.

"And you don't know what transpired after you were knocked out" Hiruzen asked.

"No, Haku knocked out Totomi and Sasuke fainted after receiving quite the shock" Kakashi responded.

"How convenient and where is this Haku?"

"Naruto defeated him before he passed out from exhaustion afterwards, officially" Kakashi said.

"And unofficially?" Hokage said.

"I can't really tell at this point" Kakashi said.

"What can you say about his skill level? At least tell me that Kakashi" Hokage grumbled out.

"Besides being able to use a move that knocks people out instantly that I can't seem to manage to escape, there is one thing Hokage-sama. He can't use elemental ninjutsu."

"How did you discover this?" questioned.

"Well it went like this" said Kakashi.

_Flashback_

"I think it's time I teach you all something" Kakashi said. 'Can't let him get suspicious'

"I'll have to pass on that" Naruto replied.

"Naruto we have to get you all ready for Zabuza, there is likely going to be a hunter-nin you will have to fight"

"I know but there isn't anything you can help me with" he replied.

"Isn't that a bit cocky? I know you have shadow jutsu but really? I could show you some neat elemental jutsu" Kakashi replied.

"Wouldn't be able to do them" Naruto replied.

"Why is that?"

"I don't have an affinity for any element" Naruto said causing Kakashi and Totomi's eyes to bulge.

"That is impossible!" Totomi screamed out.

"Totomi is right, even if it were possible you would still be able to learn jutsu" Kakashi replied

"No mastery over the darkn- shadows is not a thing you play with, in return for control I gave up the ability to perform elemental jutsu" Naruto said before walking away. 'Hot damn I'm good, nearly slipped though'

"I- I see." Kakashi said simply

"Leave him, I need to get strong" Sasuke said finally adding his input.

_Flashback End_

"I see and extent does he control shadows?"

"He said complete mastery so that is what we will assume" Kakashi replied

"I would love to learn where he learned such a thing but he wasn't with the village at that time so interrogating it from him would get us in, for lack of a better word, hot shit if we were caught that is" Sandaime said

"You honestly would do that Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked

"We don't deal kindly with traitors Kakashi" Hokage replied

"Then what happened with Oroc-" he stopped when the Hokage leveled him a glare "In any case he has been trying to avoid showing the techniques he is capable of. In a few instances he has gone out of his way to demonstrate what he can do but other than that he keeps it to himself"

"I see very well, there is something that will be said in the exams Kakashi don't let that sway you into helping him. Also I have had word from Kushina"

"What has she said?" he asked. 'What could possible sway me into helping the boy?'

"She's entering her 'real' son into the chunin exams!" Sandaime said

"I guess things will get interesting real soon"

* * *

"How goes your mission?" he asked

"He let down his guard when I opened up and in return for a brief second he opened up himself, we already went on a date before he left the village" she replied

"Good to see your making great progress" he replied

"Why is this kid so important anyway he just houses the fox" she questioned

"Stupid girl, you are going to be his anchor?" he answered

"Anchor?"

"As he grows more attached to you we will use you to manipulate his feelings, if he even thinks of going traitor we will simply threaten to kill you"

"So basically you're using me" she said

"If you choose to see it that way, I would see it as serving my village especially since you have betrayed it once" he responded

"I didn't mean to, I jus-"

"What you meant differed from your actions so put it to rest, the boy is not to be allowed to turn traitor" he replied

"What happens if he calls your bluff and asks to see if you would actually kill me" she asks

"..." a deadly silence grew within the room, though the words weren't spoken they may as well have been.

"So it's like that" she said simply

"It has to be like that"

"if I succeed do you promise to free me?" she asks finally

"I promise I will try,you have to succeed first however. Do not fail me Anko" he replied

"Hai Hokage-sama" she replies.

* * *

"Where has Naruto been?"

"He'll show up soon enough" Sora replied simply

"We've been cutting it close lately" Hikari said

"I know" Sora replied

"No Sora, we've been cutting it really close! I fear by the time the exams are over we will be caught" she says forcefully

"Don't worry by the end of the exams the attention will be so far from you too that they may out right stop looking for spies ever again" Naruto said as he appeared right beside Sora

"Told you" Sora said with a smirk

"My mother happens to be coming to the exams" Naruto voiced

"I see, are you okay Naruto?" Hikari asked hoping that she could put his heart at ease

"You know sometimes I wonder why you joined, you are to caring and soft hearted to be ever caught up in such a cause" he said

"You know" she pauses thinking of her words carefully "I thought so too but I felt I had too, I think it's time that I take what I want" she finishes off with a suggestive tone

"I... I think it's time we all take what we want"

"How is Anko?" Sora asked finally

"Good, She will start to assume I trust her completely. I will reveal false details about the plan get them prepared for the wrong thing" Naruto said

"I advise against it, I don't want them to know at all. Don't put them at edge for nothing it only takes one dumbass with a bright idea to screw things up." Sora

"I guess you are right"

"Danzo plans to move against the Hokage should Orochimaru fail to kill him in the invasion" Sora mentions

"I already know what he plans to do but the only problem we are faced with is my current power level" Naruto replied

"What do you mean?" asked Hikari

"I assume you see the orb lodged in my right arm? That is my weakness also I have planned a surprise visit from some of the most famous bingo entries" with that Naruto laughed

'Strange why would he tell us his weakness?'

* * *

"WHY THE HELL DOES MY MOUTH TASTE LIKE SHIT!" Sasuke screamed. He had noticed that ever since he had woken up there was a peculiar smell that was stuck in his nose and it seemed like shit wafted throughout his mouth

"The great Sasuke breaks composure" Totomi said with a giggle

"It's just... Never mind what are you doing here" Sasuke asked.

"I just thought we could spend some time together, you don't mind do you Sasuke" she asked in a sultry voice.

'What is she trying to do?' he thought. The air suddenly grew cold whipping around him enveloping him in it's grasp. Time seemed to stop and it was just him and her. There she was with her slightly uneven bangs, but she had a way of looking at him. There was this glint in her eye like she saw so much more in him, it was times like these that made him think he didn't have to dwell on revenge. Maybe he could for once let himself go, maybe for once he could stop feeling pain, maybe he wouldn't hurt so much anymore. Could she do all this for him? Would his parent's say it couldn't be so if they were alive? A high born and a low born? But for some reason he didn't care it was like they were born to be friends.

"Just let go Sasuke, you don't have to be alone anymore" she said softly as she stepped closer to him he didn't react so she took another step, and another and finally the last one. Suddenly her arms replaced the wind, it was now her arms that enveloped him. "You really don't have to be alone anymore Sasuke I promise" she said finally

"Their all gone Totomi, their all gone!" he said as tears started to well up in his eyes, her grip grew tighter and the heat he was feeling intensified.

"I know Sasuke but we can't revive them" she replied

"Know but we can have our revenge " he said as the tears started to fall freely now

"You don't need revenge with me Sasuke" it comes out softer than ever barely a whisper that floated in between them. For some reason Sasuke believed it, maybe now all he need was her? he whimpers slightly and his head firmly rests on her shoulder as she rubs her hand up his back. Was what we had meant to be? Was what we had even meant to exist? So different yet could we also be one?

"Just let go Sasuke, I will always be there for you" she said

"Y-you promise" what had he said? all he had now was questions nothing but questions. Questions whirled in his head he didn't know what he could do for answers, maybe the answer was in himself? There another question.

"I promise" with that all the tension released from his muscles, all the weight that had been put on his shoulders didn't matter anymore as long as he was with her. There were no questions anymore as Totomi was his solutions.

"I feel- I feel... at peace" he said finally.

* * *

"That's exactly what he said" the voice said

"Are you 100% sure?" he replied

"I heard it from his own mouth Danzo-sama, I have even told Hokage already" the voice replied

"I didn't want you to tell that old coot! but the more that know the better. To think it was in our sight all along, his weakness a simple orb. Who would have thought?" Danzo replied

"What do you plan to do with this information Danzo-sama" the voice replied

"Why do you care? You have already given me this information so what I do with it is of no concern to you!" He replied

"I think I deserve to know!" the voice replied outraged

"What do you do with weaknesses girl? You exploit them obviously and if you ever raise your tone with me again I will make sure you don't make it to sun rise are we clear?" he asked

"Yes sir" the simple reply resounded throughout the room.

"Why are you still here?" he asked

"I wanted to know what was to happen to me and my friends" the voice asked obviously concerned

"Your contribution is noteworthy don't you worry, now that we know Uzumaki's weakness we can take greater steps to bringing him down" Danzo said

"Shall I take my leave?" the voice asked

"Yes, although if you want there is another mission you could do for me! Obviously with it's completion means the guaranteed safety of your friends" he replied

"Didn't I get the safety of my friends already" the voice replied

"I never guaranteed it before" he said with a smirk

"I see"

* * *

This was it he had finally made it, after all the hype his mother had given him it was safe to say it wasn't what he was expecting. He expected so much more from the Great Konoha, the supposed Strongest village in the elemental nations. What a load!

"How long are we staying mother?" he asked

"We might settle down back here again **Sachiko**" a funny name she had given her son. Sachiko meaning the child of happiness, the blessing. How ironic for him since he had never been truly happy once in his life, always training to the brink just to defeat someone he held no personal grudge against. She had tried to instill her vengeance in him but to be honest all he wanted to do was settle down and open a small shop. A pretty simple life something he truly envied as he was stuck with a overly complicated one.

"Does our deal stand? I do this for you and you will allow me to give up being a ninja?" he asked. All he ever wanted as a peaceful life where he could find peace and leave with no troubles

"Yes sochi, you kill the demon in your brother's body and you can finally let this life go" she replied. In his opinion she had lost her mind long ago, she was a broken record. One that he preferred not to hear anymore.

"Very well I hope he put's up a good fight, nothing will stand in the way of my freedom" he said and she visibly flinched. To think she had made her 'only' son feel like he was some sort of prisoner but it was for a good cause right?

"Let's get this through with then Sachi, first stop is Old Saru's office" she said cheerfully obviously forgetting what her son had just said.

'Didn't want it to be like this brother, I hope what she says about you isn't true' he thought

* * *

**That's it! Ahaha shame on all you Sasuke haters I added some depth to the old bastard. What I showed in this chapter was that he is human too, lot of questions there to show how he is feeling, how he has always felt.**

**Anyway lot's off stuff going on in that chapter, lot's of traitors huh? Official ones and unofficial ones. Bet none of you expected what went down with Haku huh? But wait what did go down with Haku? ahahahah**

**Kushina is back now with her captiv- Son and she intends to end a demon's life but will what she find actually be a demon?**

**Who was the one that sold out Naruto's secret? But is he playing some sort of angle? or did he just trust them enough.**

**To recap from previous chapters on Naruto's left arm is Kanji for Soul split #6 and on his right arm is a orb that is lodged there.**

**That is all enjoy!**


End file.
